Potion Peril
by Lady Rhoin
Summary: Second arc of A Rose by Another Color. White Rose the angel and Toboe the former wolf found new friends as well as lost ones. Among them, Oichi, is recently up to something out of the ordinary, involving a specific Shadow. Contains Shonen-Ai and Shojo-Ai
1. Mischievous Light

Long time no see, folks! And yes, I've wrote another arc. I've been planning on this for years, so I have to write this. By the way, I took an example from Shonen Jump, the multiple Manga, involving skipping some arcs, so I skipped a few only.

Disclaimers: All but White Rose, Warashi and Shiva (not the FF summon) belong to their respective creators. And I'm using the ancient city's name, Zanarkand (from FFX) for a made up planet. Nothing more.

Warning: Contains hints of Shonen-ai (Boy Love), and, may also contain hints of Shojo-ai (Girl Love) involving an OC, too. Some of you readers might knows this, but there are some dummies out there. Homophobes, mostly. And any of you all are among them, I advise you not to read further now.

--

It has been two months since my niece, White Rose, and Toboe arrived here in Hanakai. Since the two found Hearth Heart, the Orb of Fire, they've recruited a few more allies, yet more like friends, really. Haru and Elie seem to be pretty kind and strong, which Kagura and I didn't mind at all. Then two more kids joined this group.

If I recall correctly, Oichi joined after Noh was cured of a spectral illness, and after she coughed out a Light Orb, Starry Pious. Then Skuld was eager to come with us after Urd finally spilled her guts on a method to become stronger much faster. Skuld wanted to bring Noble Scarlet back this way.

Days later, an urgent mission occurred when Kagura delivered a distress message regarding an endangered race, the Burmecians. White Rose and her friends left immediately, joining her cousin Chiara's group, to evacuate the once sacred village. During the limited time of this ordeal, Elie discovered something at the bottom of the waterfall basin; the Orb of Water, Fathom Echoes. If it weren't for her, there would be nothing but shards already. Overall, everyone, Burmecians and the kids, are safely evacuated and were dropped of to New Zanarkand, the Sanctuary Planet. Afterwards, White Rose and Chiara parted ways once more. Eventually, Warashi and Musashi returned to us. They were lost in a snowy planet, which is a home to the White Lobo, the wolf women with amazing intellect and Mystic Arts. Sadly, nothing much happened there.

And now, four Orbs are in our possession. There will be a time for me to explain their origin, true powers and the reason why I'm searching for them. . . .

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 1: Mischievous Light

--

Shiva's Log

--

Dear Log,

It was like any average day on the calendar. Just an ordinary time of day for all of us. Currently, in my laboratory, I worked on a new kind of arrow. An arrow that could change sides of enemies for better chance of peace and lesser chance of hatred. The ingredients sat on the potion table and shelves, but only a few were chosen for the new potion that is required for the arrows. Red rose petals, licorice extract, dove's wing feather, a Siren's lock of hair and Lamia's scales. After the ingredients are added to the pestle, I crushed them with the mortar. Minutes later, the powdery compound was dumped into a bowl of pure water. The scent lingered in the lab, therefore, I placed the arrowheads in the bowl.

As the arrows were soaking up the potion, I left the lab to find Warashi if he had found the main ingredient for an antidote, which I should be able to tweak its effect. . . .

--

Warashi's Journal

--

1st Year, 3rd Month, 26th Day,

All I can say right now is that doing something simple. . . .is NOT simple. The clot that I've collected had a mind of its own. No matter how we try to catch it, it slipped out of our clutches, and sometimes threw a raspberry at any of us as a taunt.

"Stupid clot ball!"

We had no choice but perform the Dog Pile on the little ball of slippery goop. Though it slipped out of us like seeping phosphates, I smirked as it got caught into my sink trap of a bottle. We got off of ourselves and I took the bottle of the struggling inorganic matter, and corked it, literally.

I left the Rec Room and walked down the hallways into the lab, passing Oichi who walked the opposite direction of mine, heading to the workshop. Strange as it may seem, she smelled awfully nice. Kinda flowery. Normally, she was never a fanatic of fragrance, except hygiene. I placed the bottle into the cabinet of various dead or living matter. Shiva already followed me back here.

"Thank you, Warashi." Shiva said while she checked the potion table. "Hm? Most of my arrowheads are missing."

I thought for a moment, remembering Oichi leaving the lab, but there was no way she'd steal. I shook my head and answered.

"I didn't know that. I just returned the imp of a clot."

"I smelled Oichi's scent, but it's not too strong due to the potion I've been working on tonight."

"I'll find the thief by asking. You finish the prototype."

"Splendid idea."

Shiva finished making the prototype arrows, when she heard a familiar sound from a halfway opened window.

--

Kagura's Diary

--

Dear Diary,

I thought it was a normal day, until the archangels summoned me to deliver a letter. Afterwards, I flew out of Heaven, message in hand. It was a normal night on my feather as a courier. It's quite uncommon for us to partake missions at night. Only Dark Angels can handle this sort of thing. But this one's different. A certain danger has been involved at a destination of the next mission. The time became right for my partially mastered spell. I chanted, then a harsh alarm-like noise sounded.

I vanished for a second and appeared from the vanishing pale green cloud, nearly losing my balance.

"Whoooaa! I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Soon, Shiva opened the mansion window and leapt out of it, landing in between me and the mansion. Immediately, I calmed down for a moment and sighed, commenting to my lady friend.

"Shiva, the spell you taught me is a little difficult to cast."

Shiva responded to my complaint "It's like that at first, but you'll get used to it."

I just shook my head, clearing the mind. "Oh right." I handed her the message and photo. "Tell the kids about their next mission."

"Thank you." Shiva patted my shoulder and walked back the parlor. "KIDS!! COME DOWN HERE!!"

The young people reported to the parlor. Shiva looked around and asked "Hm? Where's Oichi?"

"Hmmm…" Musashi hummed as he took out a horn and blew it.

The kids, even Skuld and Warashi, were disturbed by the most harsh sound.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, STOP!!" Haru yelled.

Oichi dashed up the stairs from the basement, fingering her ear. "Owww... What is it?"

Shiva mumbled "Remind me to get an intercom later." and cleared her throat. "Attention, attention. The mission had just arrived." Then she read the note.

White Rose thought for a moment. "What's it say, Aunt Shiva?"

Shiva grew silent for a few seconds. "Hmm...it says that your next mission will be in Ivalice to...help Marche and his clan, Nutsy."

Elie, at first, asked with her common guess. "What is it? A huge monster who's been difficult to beat?"

Shiva answered "No, Elie. What happened is that...hmm... Oh my…" She kept reading still.

"What? What?" Skuld asked curiously.

Shiva continued reading the message out loud. "Almost all of the clan has been intoxicated by a once Nu Mou outlaw named Ezel." A nanosecond later, the Ice Sage appeared to be ticked off.

Warashi tilted his head. "You know him, do you?"

Shiva looked with a cold expression on her face. "Yes. In fact, he goofed off when I left!"

I became nervous and walked closer. "Shiva, please. Compose yourself. There is no point in having a limited temper. Besides, we still have our job to do." I patted my friend's back.

Shiva breathed calmly. "Thank you, Kagura. Anyhow, your objection is to dilute the drunken condition off of the clan members before it ruins their craniums."

Haru guessed it all out quickly. "Y'mean we have to cleanse their brains?"

Elie exclaimed in a freaked out manner, "Gross! An operation's required?!"

Warashi merely giggled. "Silly Elie. It's not needed; we can use a special mixed remedy that Shiva and I made sometime ago."

Shiva folded the letter and faced the group with a neutral face. "Yes, indeed. And before you go, the Angels gave you a warning about a corporeal shadow on the loose."

Oichi threw the raspberry lips "So?"

Skuld raised her wrist and hand "What's the big deal?"

Shiva explained the warning. "This guy is deadly; his Omega spell can hurt living beings badly. But however, it can be fatal to an immortal life form."

Warashi, Skuld, and W. Rose listened to some horror murder scene tune in their heads and gulped.

Musashi dropped his head and raised it. "Calm down, you three! You won't meet your maker. Don't worry."

Oichi became confused. "But Musashi, White Rose, Skuld and Warashi know about their maker very well."

Toboe smacked his forehead. "It's one of those, um, figures of speech, Oichi."

Oichi sighed. Shiva reached for the envelope and took another content.

"And, here's his photo. "

She showed them the photograph. However, everyone but Shiva and me shouted in shock.

"He's weird and lumpy." Elie spoke as she scratched her head.

Shiva had her eyes closed for a few seconds. "Without a…doubt?" Then she checked the photo, herself. "Oops! Sorry, that's one of my lunatic suitors." The photo got crumpled up and thrown into the wastebasket by a doorway. Immediately, she separated the real photo that was stuck to the letter and showed it. "Here's the real deal."

Haru widened his eyes. "Whoa."

White Rose examined the photograph. "Looks can be deceiving."

Skuld checked carefully. "From the look on his face, he looks rather cold-hearted."

Oichi simply agreed. "I know, right?"

Shiva withdrew the photo and put it away. "Time to go, kids. And good luck." She chanted the Gaelic incantation for a teleportation spell. "Cadoan, Ivalice!"

So the kids were transported to Ivalice with Dark Angel magic.

--

White Rose's Journal

--

Cleric's Log, 533

It was late at night when we arrived at Cadoan. Rain poured on as if Ivalice's Mother Nature wept away. We knew what to do from here, so after the elemental change, we found the Pub. Once inside, it looked like…

"A rancid hutch. Yuck." Toboe responded with a fanning hand near his face.

"Indeed. It reeked of overripe oranges and…" Oichi whiffed "Ack! Something else!"

"Whew, it's worse than Urd's drinking habit back at Keiichi's." Skuld fell to her knees.

I raised my azure cape. "Oh, dear. I'll drive the stench away. After all, I can't stand it, either."

The light swirl of water hovered, and swished, taking the horrid smell with it in its dancing whirl. Skuld opened a nearby window to let the water out.

Warashi smiled as he readied his special med kit. "The minor worry's away, at last. But before we get to work . . . . where's Haru?"

Haru burst through the doorway, in shock.

"This is uber bad!"

"What's uber bad?" Elie asked.

"I left you guys to see if there are drunkards wobbling all their way to the Inn, but some, er, Moogle, gladly sober, was waiting for someone, but he claimed that this person, named Marche, is really late. I left to find him, but it was too dark and wet, I couldn't see a thing, but I found this blade alone in the streets."

He showed a blue sword, drenched in dirty water and very little blood at the handle and blade's edge.

"What is that sword?" Toboe asked.

"May I have a look?" Warashi asked.

"You're the object expert." Haru handed the sword carefully.

Warashi examined it for several minutes, and Skuld placed her hand on the handle, gathering her thoughts.

"Good thing she has the goddess instinct in her." Elie muttered.

Since I can hear anyone's thoughts, I heard a scary melody as Skuld had a vision of a fight and an unknown but chilling torment afterwards. Warashi finished examining the sword, and told us what kind it is.

"This sword is one of the unique weapons known here. Ayvuir Blue, but where's its red twin?"

"I only found this one. Nothing else." Haru turned his head left to right.

"Eek!" Skuld screamed.

"What happened?" Musashi asked in shock. "What did you see?"

"I saw…a clash of a sword against two, and something worse. It's too horrid to explain."

"I'll go find Marche." Oichi grabbed the doorknob.

"Bad idea to go by yourself, Oichi" I responded as I grabbed the human's wrist.

Oichi forcefully withdrew her arm away from me. "Forget it. I may look like a young girl, but I'm tougher than I appear. I'll find the big curdled dairy. I know he's out there, and I'll take the shadow down for good. You'll see!"

Haru correct Oichi "That's big CHEESE, Oi-"

The door slammed.

"…Chi."

Instantly, I grew worried since the fact that Nobunaga entrusted us with his sister after curing an illness that was unworldly. But we would surely be in trouble if anything happens to Oichi outside her home world. I made a decision out loud.

"If Oichi is seeking to save Marche, we gotta find him before she does. But however, we must be careful. The shadow is still out there."

"Hold up, White Rose." Musashi interrupted. "We still got clan members to treat and we can't just be off duty."

I motioned him to stop speaking for a bit.

"Let me finish. We'll split up. Skuld and Elie can accompany me outside and you guys can tend the brains. But just in case, one of you should be a lookout and guard, just in case if Oichi gives up and returns here."

"Good idea, but Oichi's the type who never changes her mind on an objective." Toboe said.

"Let her go for now, Toboe." Warashi spoke. "As kids, we took the initiative if anything happens. And it always worked. We can trust White Rose. Cut her some slack. She may be regal, but she was trained to be a brave angel."

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that. When it comes to you, White Rose, I worry easily. Anyhoo, all I can say to you now is . . . Be careful out there. And come back alive."

"You know me, Toboe. Leave it to us three."

Elie, Skuld and I left into the darkness outside the doorway. Skuld took out one of her inventions; a sound radar.

"Skuld," Elie asked. "Is it okay to use that thing in the rain?"

"I'm the Norn of the Future, remember? This detector's waterproof."

"How far can it detect sound waves?" I asked.

"This is just a prototype, however, so it'll detect within a five-mile radius, just like the normal radar control, but much, much lighter."

Suddenly, the device signal went off.

"Whoa, it worked!" Elie exclaimed softly.

"It's picking up something. Follow me!" Skuld dashed off with me and Elie on her tail.

When Skuld's device stops beeping, so does her dash. When the device goes off in a different direction, Skuld follows along with us. The closer the source, the higher the device's sound pitch. The sound radar served well as its inventor and us heard horrible screaming sounding in an instant. The shriek sent a knife-sharp chill down each of our spines. At the corner of Elie's eye took a second with a glimpse of a red sword, which looked exactly like the blue one. She tried to get it, but Skuld the engineer-turned Gadgeteer and I grabbed each of her arm, pulling her back.

"You wanna throw your life away already?! Only an arrogant person like Don Quixote would do something like that." I scolded.

"Who's Don Quixote?" Elie asked.

"Just a wacko protagonist in a literature I've read decades back. Anyway, we have to hide until that shadow goes away from our presence."

Elie found a crate and barrels. "There. We'll be safe in these." She pointed as she ran and hid in one of them. Skuld and I hid, as well, and waited in fear. I poked a cork out to be a watch angel for a time being. To my surprise, one of the orbs reacted by an unknown life aura.

What? The Hearth Heart has found another chosen being?In this imaginative realm? How's that possible? No living being, except a few whom Aunt Shiva talked about, can prosper here…

Skuld listened to my thoughts and communicated via mind.

White Rose, the other orb is reacting, too. Is Marche among us? Maybe?

Minutes later, everything became quiet, and the orbs stopping glowing. I lifted the lid and checked. It seemed clear, but to ensure this, I then flipped the barrel with my telekinesis and stood on my feet. I tiptoed to the corner and looked carefully.

"All clear." I climbed out.

Skuld and Elie climbed out, too. I looked away from what I saw in embarrassment. The youngest Norn turned away, too. But Elie, after strapping the sheathed Ayvuir Red on her back, knelt near the vulnerable warrior and checked the wounds.

"Not cool. White Rose, give me your cape."

"Alright, Elie."

So I took off my cape and handed it. Elie wrapped around Marche with the silky, dry cape. Skuld and I turned back in relief.

"We need a stretcher or something if we are to carry him to the inn…"

"No need to worry, Elie. Back home, I made a portable and foldable stretcher, but one of the others might have it. Probably Oichi. I'll find her now."

"Wait, Skuld! She dropped it here." I picked the item up and unfolded it.

"Thanks a bunch, Skuld. Looks like the give-and-take thing is working well." Elie picked up the wrapped Marche, with my help, and placed him on the stretcher.

"You go on ahead to the inn. I'll search for Oichi alone. And relax. I can travel through puddles of water and hide into them, too, in case if that guy comes around again."

"Keep your eyes open anyway, Skuld." Elie waved before we lifted the stretcher.

"I will."

--

To be continued . . .

--

That wasn't hard, was it? Like my first arc, this one's been divided into chapters. So no need to be imaptient, my friends.


	2. Sudden Changes

Disclaimer: Please check the first chapter. You'll find it there.

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 2: Sudden Changes

--

Oichi's Log

--

March 26th, Late Night

I left the stinky tavern and wandered about. After scaling a building, I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, seeking for the targeted individuals. The leather quill was ready and the pinkish red arrows I snatched are inside. The reason why I did this is because I hadn't forgotten the trick errand from Kunoichi back in my home world. Even though the reward is promising, but I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was not even to my liking at all. But this was a way to ease from the dreaded boredom other than talking to that ninja using the magic agate shell and magicked flower as those intriguingly unusual mechanisms called "phones".

Suddenly from the distance, a view of a young man in red and dark violet had been witnessed from the highest rooftop. I, the Tomboy Princess, looked through my binoculars and checked if he's the fatal shadow.

"Indeed. That's him, alright."

I knew how to take it from here. I readied my long bow, took out a rather fragrant arrow, and aimed at the dark swordsman.

_If I was Kunoichi, I'd say…Time for a little change of heart!_

The arrow was shot, flying straight and true…into the swordsman's behind, which I believes was also his pressure point.

"EEEEEEYOWWW!!"

The bizarre howl caused an imbalance on the shingles, making me unexpectedly slide down into an empty barrel in an alley. I flailed my legs in panic, but slowed down in disgust.

"How crummy…"

My legs dropped at rest like wilted plants. Few minutes later, my ankles were being grabbed and I struggled again.

"AAAHHH!! I'm too young to-!"

"There you are Oichi."

"Ah, Skuld. I'm awfully sorry. I thought you were that shadow. Can you please help me out of this thing?"

"Of course. By the way, we found Marche, but he's badly hurt, from what Elie checked, the injury might be serious. He should be at the inn by now. Alley-OOP!!"

I finally got pulled out of the barrel. Then I dusted my skirt and phoenix feathers on my headdress. And already, my wrist got grabbed this time by Skuld's hand.

"C'mon, we gotta go back to the pub and tell the boys."

"'Kay, let's get going."

--

Llednar's Journal

Biskmatar's Log

Everything seemed dark to my eyes for a few seconds after my deed. The previous moment I remembered was a sharp pain in my tuckus. The ache snapped me back to reality.

"Ooogh. . . . . . .Ow."

Slowly, I got off the wet ground and fluttered my eyes open. My head ached as well as my behind. I rubbed both and finally remembered something else.

Marche. . . .what have I done?!

I shook my head and began dashing to were I left the poor young boy. Sadly, he was gone. I fell to my knees and dropped my arms onto the puddle checking if this was illusory. I was right about the illusion. The only thing from him that remained was some blood he spilled from my torment on him. I lifted my hands and looked at them. They were bloody and I felt pain within me, growing and growing. My eyes became flooded with tears. I have felt something that I had never felt before in my existence; pure sorrow. I clutched my capped head and cried with all my little dark heart.

Later, I wiped my tears and ran, deciding to do something in order to atone for my past foul deeds, especially the recent one.

--

Montblanc's Diary

Entry Number 945

I arrived at the inn an hour or two ago. I waited in the small lounge, even if the night isn't so young anymore. The clock kept ticking away for it has been hours since I got here. And then, a big surprise hit me and fellow guests in sound form. The rapping on the front door scared everyone so much, most of the inn's inhabitants headed for the hills. At first, I was about to hide, but I clearly heard a girl's voice shouting…

"Medic! Medic! Open up!"

"Please! We have an injured individual here! He needs shelter and help, pronto!"

I rushed to the door, turning the knob, saying. . . "I'll open the door for you, kupo!"

Instantly, Two human girls dashed on in. Seeing Marche injured on the stretcher, I guided them to his already booked room. I felt regretful and had a sad thought about this mistake.

I knew it. I should've stayed and gone back here with him… He's badly injured…

I pointed at the numbered door and entered, and the girls gently placed the unconscious Marche on the bed.

"Whew…" the short-haired girl exhaled from slight exhaustion.

"Tired already? It's no surprise from all that running throughout Cadoan. And the rain must've made it difficult, despite the streets of stone, too." The long-haired girl responded.

"And I'm surprised you don't get tired easily, no matter what weather occurred. Anyway, I'll dry Marche up."

I desperately want to make it up for not being with my human buddy, so I came to them and said, "I'll help out, too, kupo."

The two introduced themselves to me seconds later. Elie and I did exactly what we should, and placed the bloody, shredded clothes on the table afterwards.

--

White Rose's Journal

--

Cleric's Log 534

Elie and I arrived at the inn with the injured victim we found. I wasn't even sure if he's really hurt, though those cuts are quite bad.

Why would the shadow do such a thing like this before committing violation on Marche? He must've been truly demonic or maybe vengeful to harm him that way…

I heard Elie's thoughts and didn't know that she behaved this serious recently. Yet she didn't respond to me. Though we angels can hear other people's minds, it's actually impolite to hear them on purpose, especially if there are those who know when they can be mentally heard. However, since Elie is human and not so psychic, it's best not to tell her about these thoughts. Minutes of watching later, familiar voices sounded through the door.

"Elie! White Rose! Are you in there?"

"Musashi? Are the other boys with you, too?"

"Yeah. We're done with the purging back at the pub."

"Come in, then."

The boys opened the door and entered. Warashi immediately walked to Marche and checked his wounds. Elie explained to him the incident involving the shadow and his horrid scheme. And she believed that there would be a casualty. The red-cheeked yokai rummaged through his bag and took out a wooden canister of his homemade ointment, made from the blue clot's essence and herbs.

"Hmmm… You're quick on your toes, Elie, as well as your wit. But these wounds are just mediocre. However, if White Rose and I don't treat them soon, the wounds will infect the skin from sustaining in the cold rain. I'll apply Marche with the ointment now. White Rose, I need your Regen spell, but after I rub this ointment."

"Regen? Why not Mend or simply Heal?"

"Very bad idea. Doing that indeed closes the wounds, but they'll immediately reopen in case of forceful impact, making the injury worse or even fatal."

"Good point, Warashi." Haru commented. "Glad we have a medic pro in the group."

"And I'm relieved that Marche will be okay once he's recovered, kupo."

After the ointment usage, I gathered my thoughts from the Starry Pious to change from Lady Lore, to Bishop, but sadly, it's not fully effective yet.

"It's all right, White Rose. Regen will work, anyway."

"It SHOULD work…I hope…" I whispered before starting the incantation.

"Shifting auras that dwell within me,

Respond to my plea and lend me strength.

Invigorate these flaws of this poor soul

And bless them with only told time!"

My hands glowed a dim white near the wounds on Marche's knocked out form. The aura sank into every wound, preparing for its work. Instantly, due to the Bishop job was ill-prepared, I felt dizzy.

"White Rose!" Toboe yelped as he caught me.

"Ngh… Sorry… I'm so not ready…to be a Bishop. I need to improve as…a Cleric…"

--

Toboe's Journal

--

Dear Journal,

The Angel Princess and Elie arrived with the victim. After treating the wounds, White Rose passed out and shortly afterwards, Fathom Echoes reacted to Starry Pious' flickering power. The Bishop reverted to Lady Lore. I quickly carried her to the lounge downstairs since the inn is full. I placed her to the bench after covering it by my cloak and a spare pillow provided by the innkeeper. We began a small conversation afterwards.

"She used up her Mana and energy, did she?" the innkeeper asked.

"Yeah, due to her current rank. She claimed that she's not ready to become a Bishop yet."

"Oh? What rank is she?"

"Cleric, which is similar to the White Mage in these parts. You could say we came from another land."

"Ah. Interesting. I'll get a blanket for the girl. I'm so sorry that we're booked up. And I know you went through a lot to help Clan Nutsy and their leader. I just wish there's more I can do to return the favor."

"What you're doing is enough. We can endure hardships. Besides, you probably need to keep the business running, anyway."

"I suppose so. But if anyone checks out, I insist for your troubles."

"Okay, if you must. By the way..."

"Yes?"

"If you happen to see two girls coming in here, they're with us."

"Description?"

"Oichi has short, brown hair, appears a bit childlike, and wears a bright red, armored gown. Skuld's taller, long black hair, dark eyes, has three blue marks on her forehead and near her eyes, and wears light green Gadgeteer attire."

"I'll keep that in mind, kid. Thanks for the information."

--

Oichi's Log

--

March 26th, Near Midnight

Cold, cold, cold. So cold. I couldn't bear it, especially being wet from the rain. Skuld found me after being stuck. A little later that night, we saw, from a window, the rest of the group fell asleep from the exhausted energy by finished assistance. Instantly, Skuld and I arrived, soaked from the rain. I took a gander before closing the door. The innkeeper dashed to us, towels in hand.

"Here. I'll take you to the back room so you can dry up. And I'll get dry clothes for you, too. Also, you must be those two girls whom Toboe talked about."

Skuld doesn't seem prone to catch a cold when she walks normally, but I shook a bit.

"So, you met our friends, huh? We're so in good hands here."

"I…I…definitely agree. Th-thank you."

A medium number of guests checked out already, and the innkeeper carried the sleeping White Rose to one of two already empty rooms, several bunk beds divided. Me and Skuld helped out with carrying the other fighters to that room for better resting. Even a few Nutsy clan members, who arrived here earlier, helped us out. However, Warashi awoke and returned to Marche's room, remembering that he was still on duty to look after him. But he was not alone with this matter in mind. Montblanc was up all night, sitting by his comrade all this time.

The next day, all of us awoke, groomed ourselves and headed downstairs for breakfast. But the path slowed down when the rest of the now-and-already sober clan rushed up the stairs, causing everyone to collide like two vehicles, and tumbled down like an avalanche, all the way out of the inn's door. Soon, the clan and our pals ended up in a dog pile look-alike.

"Hey." Haru greeted within the pile.

"Ew! I'm cramped up in someone's pits!"

"Well, Ritz. That shows you're truly back to normal."

"Shara, you're scaring me."

We unscrambled ourselves minutes later, dusted some dirt off our gear and reentered the inn. It became freakish when Clan Nutsy tried to come into Marche's room, but looked more like the enemy trying to invade someone's territory. Soon, though I couldn't see, Warashi's head top came out of the door and kept the clan away. I heard his voice, too, as if he's a real doctor or nurse.

"Uh-uh, guys! Marche has yet to fully recover from last night. Therefore, you're not allowed to see him, yet."

"Montblanc told us about him," Babus said "but he couldn't explain more due to his worried look."

"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll tell you, myself, but please stay calm. We don't want the panicky uproar to disturb other guests. Last night, Marche left the pub and was on his way back here, but he encountered Llednar-"

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Hey, hey! I said 'calm down!' and please, let me finish." Warashi sighed for a second. "They fought, but Llednar took advantage of the fight, as well as my 'patient'. As a result, the Biskmatar sort of violated Marche, leaving him in the rain. Fortunately, White Rose, Skuld and Elie hid all that time, and witnessed this horrid ordeal. They saved Marche after Llednar left, and brought him here. White Rose and I tended his wounds."

"That truly explains everything. So are you sure Marche will be okay?" Ritz asked.

"I'm positive about it. Now, go back downstairs and wait until we allow you to see him."

"Oookayy. . . . ." the clan members responded childishly.

"What really matters is that he's alright, thanks to you, guys." Shara said.

All walked past us and we resumed our little trip.

"That. . . .was weird." Musashi spoke.

"Hey, that was unexpected for me, too, Musashi" Warashi said. "I never knew that a bunch of fellow young people would rush up here just to see a single boy."

"And I thought things like that would happen on TV."

"Same here, Musashi. Same here."

"Musashi! Grab a morning bite or I'll steal yours!" I reminded him.

"Coming, Oi-CHI!!" Musashi yelled harshly at me.

"Yipe…" I mewed and ran out to the eatery. I heard a sudden bonk sound, and an "Ow." from Musashi.

--

TBC

--

I hope it's looking good. Just give me pointers for my future work, okay?


	3. A Tome and A Whetstone

Disclaimer: You know the drill if you've read the first chapter.

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 3: A Tome and a Whetstone

--

Llednar's Journal

--

Biskmatar's Log,

I could not believe I slept in a rectangular crate last night, but I didn't want to scare anyone here. Therefore I had no choice. I got up and left an alley. Instantly, at a district, I heard an angry shout coming from an inn. I took what I found and put into use, enabling me to spy on the second floor window. I found the source of the racket.

"Wasn't that slightly harsh, Musashi?" the red-cheeked boy asked Musashi, rubbing his left hand.

"Hey, it's not my fault! She's been quite bothersome today."

"Oichi didn't bother you more than once, spiky airhead." He lectured. "Keep showing that attitude of yours and Shiva will send you back to your home realm. Do you really want that after making an oath to White Rose?"

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. I. . .get quite grumpy in the morning, recently."

"Riiiiiight."

I watched those two talking from clinging on to this window of the second floor. If you're wondering how I got up here, I tied a hook, clothesline and a pulley to lift myself up. I know, it's quite strange. I'm just too practical for my own good.

However, Karma decided to do some revenge on me by rotting the rope, breaking it apart. I thought fast and lowered myself, but the rope already snapped. Hoping for a soft landing, my luck returned.

"Oof! You're heavy!"

Whoever cushioned my fall was a young girl, struggling. I got off, and helped her stand up. She dusted her gear and looked at me.

"What were you doing up there?"

"I was watching someone whom I. . .want to help badly. Long story, anyway."

She smirked and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I got something you don't know!" she said in a sing-song tone.

"Then what is it?"

"First of all, is this person. . . .blonde?"

"Yes"

"Blue-eyed, strong-willed and balanced in combat?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Do you. . . Have a thing for him?"

I turned away and turned red, but faded a second later before turning back to face her.

"So you DO like him. I understand. I'll help you to get Marche to be nice to you again."

"How do you know about me and Marche?"

"I have my way of finding out, but it's a secret."

"If you're going to help me out, is there a catch?"

"Kind of. I need ten Gil since it's this land's currency. Then I'll come up with something clever for you. If it doesn't work, pay me again, then I'll give you a different advice. Until you achieve your goal, I'll give you some food as a bonus, if you're hungry. Deal?"

I thought for a half a minute.

_Should I trust this child? She seems wise enough from the sparkle in her eyes. It looks like she's been through a lot._

So I offered my hand for shaking, and the girl shook it with hers. "Deal."

"Good. Oh, how rude of me. I'm-"

"Let me guess. You're Oichi."

"How do you know my name?"

"I watched you in that crowd inside. Remember?"

"Ah. Oh, and like I said before, I got the food for you. If you want it, you can have it."

"I'll eat it. Thank you."

I took the loaf of bread and the grape bunch from Oichi, wolfing them down.

"When's the last time you had your fill?"

"The day before yesterday."

"I see. If you hadn't eaten for at least a week, you'd be in trouble already."

I dropped the remains of the grapes into a nearby barrel and sat on its lid. Oichi sat on a crate.

"Here's advice number one, my guilty friend. You can write a letter, but do NOT write your name at the end. So, instead, you can put "Your Secret Admirer" or just "Anonymous". However, be careful not to spy on Marche too much. He may get a bad idea from you, y'know."

"Heh. I know a thing or two about being sneaky, actually. He'll never know I'm there, and I guarantee I will not be caught by anyone."

"Hop to it, then. Start writing!"

Fortunately, I've carried a parchment and a quill. Taking them out, I started to jot down the letter. One minute later, I rolled it up and tied it up with a ribbon that's been sitting in my satchel for weeks. No need for it, anymore anyway.

"Okey dokey, I'll send the letter to Marche."

"Not so fast. Isn't this suppose to be an unexpected delivery?"

"It will be. I just have to get a little bird to deliver the letter."

Oichi whistled from low to high then to mid. It echoed and blew through the leaves of the trees.

_Where did she learn to echo her whistling?_

From the distance, a bird emerged from the outskirts of Cadoan and flying over its limits. Oichi, seeing the feathered critter, raised her hand, fingers over the rest. The bird perched on the back of her hand and faced her, chirping.

"Yes, I did. And I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

I shook my head, thinking I was dreaming.

_Oichi is talking to a bird. How's that possible?_

Surprisingly, the bird nodded and tilted their head.

"I want you to take this letter, which I'm holding here, to that window, and drop it near a bed, which is a large object that humans and the like sleep in. In return, you can have this."

She took out a piece of apple, and the bird pecked at it quickly. Afterwards, they grabbed the letter by the ribbon and flew off. Immediately, they flew out of the window and returned to where they came from.

"Thank you!"

The flying bird chirped loudly in response. I guess they said "You're welcome". That made me smirk a bit.

"Hey, Llednar. While we wait for Marche to wake and read, why don't you do something other than plain waiting? He's not going to wake up in a second, y'know."

"If you insist, Oichi."

Both of us walked to a Mage's Library. The girl seemed very interested in magic. I assumed she recently realized her gift or some similar event and wanted to learn more about it. She reminded me of Marche and his friends when they converted to their mage jobs. Although I've never changed before these newfound feelings, it's very common that those who can fight can change jobs at their will. As she collected a stack of books, I decided to find more suitable volumes for her as well as giving her certain magic lessons from yours truly. Hey, I couldn't help it but help her in return other than paying for "stealing" Marche's "heart".

"Amazing. Just amazing. But some of the books are too hard to understand."

I checked the books she carried and told her, "That's because you picked out advanced tomes. And relax, I took out better books for you to read."

"Thank you." she said as she placed the books on a table.

"Also, since you're helping me, I'll return the favor by teaching you a few kinds of magic."

"You don't have to do this. . .you paid me a tiny fee."

"I insist, and you told me to do something while we wait. Besides, you gave me food."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Okay. Teach away."

"Alright, then. First of all, Mana, is a kind of mental energy that is required to cast magic. But the downside is that the more spells you cast, the more the morale gets absorbed."

"Morale?" Oichi asked. "You mean a unit's effort?"

"No. Think of it as fatigue to mages."

"Oh, okay. Continue, please."

"However, morale can be healed by consuming specific potions like ether, for instance. But there must be other forms of Mana-bestowing items out there. Now we move on to the main topic. There are seven kinds of magic; Color, which is White, Black, Red, Blue; Spirit, Time, and Summon. However, there are other kinds of Mystic Arts, which your friends called them, such as Phantasm, Sagacity, Prayer and Alchemy. I, myself, are among the few who possess a rare kind of Mystic Art, Dark Magic. But I'll explain that later."

"You don't need to tell me about White Magic. I know a girl who's been mastering this kind of magic."

"Really? Then explain to me briefly about White Magic."

"Fine, then. White Magic is basically a set of healing, a few offensive, and supportive spells. Miraculous, but it can be deadly against demons and undead monsters since they came back or appear from dark energies . Most White Magic spells are Light, or Holy, based. Light and Shadow are weak against each other."

"Well said, Oichi. Now it's down to six for this time of tutoring. Which one would you like for me to explain?"

"I guess Black Magic. Though White Rose's aunt is skilled at this category, I rarely see her cast spells and doesn't have time to tell me about it."

"Ouch. Okay. Black Magic is. . ."

--

Haru's Journal

--

Journal Entry 417

The breakfast wasn't bad, and I didn't fall asleep, either. I left the dining room, thinking about a way to burn off the calories I consumed. But a simple oral gas interfered.

"Urp!"

I couldn't excuse myself since I was busy dashing up the stairs. I needed to keep my Dekaforce Sword sharp regularly. When I was about to grab the whetstone. . . .

"Guys! You can come back! Marche is coming to!"

That shout made me trip, landing on my face. Luckily, no broken teeth or nose. I slowly got up and walked to the room where Warashi waited.

"Uh. . .owww. . . ."

Marche dizzily got up, rubbing his shoulder and hip.

"Huh? Why . . .am I back here?"

The clan members knocked me aside when I tried to reenter the boys' bedroom.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled, checking my nose for a broken spot. But nothing broken, however.

I just sharpened my huge blade while listening and watching the conversation between Marche and Clan Nutsy.

"Marche! Are you okay?" Ritz asked.

"I'm fin-ACK!" Marche flinched in pain.

"Wah! Careful! You're not all healed, yet!" Shara responded to the flinch.

"No, it's not that. It's that I. . . . I . . . .ah . . .ah. . . ."

"What? What?" Babus asked.

"Ah. . . .CHOO!!"

"Gesundheit" Ritz said.

From my closer look, Marche was blowing his nose on a hanky. And from the look on his face, he looked pail, and his speech was in the stuffy nose state.

"I think I'b sick, guys. . . . ."

"Common cold" Ritz and Warashi said, before facing each other. "JINX!"

The clan, even Marche, just stared at the two with pure confusion. But Babus cleared his throat to snap the two out of it. Ritz shook her head while Warashi scratched his.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Ritz. I kinda got carried away with my juvenile habits."

"Not your fault. I just HAD to say it. My classmates do that before these events, so I joined in."

"Understandable." Warashi said, putting on his surgical mask, then faced Marche. "I'll make you some cockatrice soup and my special fruit remedy for that cold."

"Er, guys . . . you should leave be alone. Besides, we'll be here a while longer since I'b ill."

The clan members just looked at him, wondering.

"If you stay in by roob any longer, you'll catch by cold. Udless you wear basks, too."

"How did you catch the cold?" Ezel asked.

Warashi escorted all out of Marche's room and said, "He was 'unarmed' in the rain last night. Therefore brought a cold along with his medium injury. I'm sorry, but for the sake of your health, you should not return until Marche gets over of the cold."

"Again?!" Shara asked bitterly.

"Relax, Shara" Ritz took the Viera's arm. "It's for the best. We'll just wait some more. How about we. . .take a stroll through town. I'm sure we can find something good."

"I guess it's better than sitting around in this inn. C'mon."

--

TBC

--

You probably noticed the double 's a while ago, so . . . .

In the B-Day suit

Please read and review!


	4. Lots to Learn

Disclaimer: Look back to the first chapter if you haven't seen it.

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 4: Lots to Learn

--

Marche's Journal

X year, X month, X day

It felt weird having a whole group in one medium room like the one I booked up. I guess I should thank Llednar for this common cold, despise the injury he caused on me. Yet, I still feel a little pain from the inside, especially my bottom.

Ow!

I still ached a bit. Fortunately, when I woke up, some strange-looking teen named Warashi told me he applied some ointment on me while I was unconscious. And a young angel cast Regen on me, even if it cost her whole stamina. Nevertheless, I'm starting to feel better, but in a slow pace. Shara was right. I should not be so quick right now until I'm fully recovered. Not to mention getting a cold remedy somehow.

I sighed as I dropped my noggin onto my pillow, turning my head to one side. Something was out of the ordinary here. Basically on the night stand. It was a letter!

Huh?! What's this doing here? I didn't see anyone leaving it here. . .

Curiously, I picked it off the stand, and untied the ribbon. It resembled a kind from among the shy.

Dearest Marche,

For quite some time, I've been very fond of your skills in various styles of combat. There are times of triumph as well as loss for your clan. Sometimes even duels can be a handful, but it's a test of prevailing, actually. Anyway, I like the way you're dedicated to achieve your goal. It makes feel slightly happy. If you want to see me, it's best to be at good health. However, you could write back to me if you want. There's no rush, you know, and as they say, "Patience is a Virtue."

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I cocked my head to the opposite side and wondered who had a thing for me, and how did the letter get here in the first place? Then again, it got me even more curious. I decided to write a response letter to this secret admirer. After finishing, Warashi returned with bowl of the cockatrice soup he mentioned earlier. Its aroma is tempting, but why can't it be an average chicken soup?

"If you're wondering why it's cockatrice soup, it's because it has medicinal properties three times faster than chicken soup. I even added rosemary and nettles to give it a boost. I also brought some orange juice with plenty of pulp. And don't worry, it's not spiked. I made sure no one sneaks into the kitchen."

"Thank you, Warashi. I appreciate this."

The tray was placed on my laps, and I started eating the soup. The meat of the cockatrice taste like chicken, but firm yet tender. The soup itself had so much flavor, seems that the dandelion isn't the only edible weed I've heard, but the nettle is tasty.

"Are you a bedic or a cook? Because the soup is delish!"

"I guess I'm both. I have been cooking a lot back at Leydock Manor, though I had a few friends who helped me out."

"Ideresting. What's the bansiond like?"

"Well, it used to belong to a twisted man who had a disturbing hobby of taxidermy, but on strong humans. But he's dead now, and the mansion was abandoned, furniture and decor still intact. Eventually, Shiva, the Ice Sage, and Kagura, the Courier, amazingly lifted the whole place including the fountain. They moved them to a planet where only plant life thrive and the air is always sweet. Speaking of which, being there is so tranquil, you'll have no worries about creepy crawlies when taking a nap out in the open. In fact, you can nap anywhere. On a tree stump, by a riverbed, on a patch of grass, just anywhere."

Warashi's experience in summary form got me into asking him a lot of questions regarding his adventures with his friends. He was glad to answer all of them. I even ignored the cold I had since I was intrigued by this. I tell you, this sort of thing cheered me up after that painful encounter last night. But according to each info about his pals, most of them felt, to his thoughts, homesick. Just hearing about it made me homesick. Eventually, when my classmates, and my little brother, Doned, are ready for reality again, we'll return home for sure. And maybe I can ask Warashi to help Doned's condition. And I'm sure Shiva and Kagura will help Mewt, and Cid, with their problems. I guess that's what those two need after all this time?

Suddenly, Oichi came in wearing a surgical mask.

"Excuse me. I came to check on something. Hey, what's that?"

She was pointing at the letter. Actually, the one I wrote an hour ago. I explained about it and the letter I've received. She just took my letter.

"I'll get this sent. Relax, okay?"

"If you say so." I said before finishing the soup and Oichi dashed out my door.

Suddenly, I felt sleepy after eating, and dozed off.

--

Llednar's Journal

--

Biskmatar's Log

When the lesson was through, I already finished putting the advanced magic books back to their respective sections and spots. The librarian gave me a strange look.

_Figures._

I WAS known to be ruthless, overwhelming, yet loyal to His Highness, Mewt. For some reason, even though I'm his Shadow, I'm really Mewt's inner demon. An entity formed from his hidden hatred and frustration. If Marche and Mewt ever decided to return to reality, I guess I'm okay with it. Yet, I . . . .

"Good afternoon, Llednar."

It was the tomboy again, and my personal pupil for magic. She held Marche's letter in her right hand.

"Good afternoon, Oichi. I see my letter made it. You seemed skilled with animals, yes?"

"Hai. It's all thanks to White Rose whom I hung out a lot."

"White Rose?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Long story. Here's the letter."

She gave the parchment, and I quickly opened it. It seems to be Marche's handwriting, all right.

_Dear Sir(?) or Madam,_

_People always appreciated me of my skills. Yeah, we experienced bad times and events, especially in various Jagds areas. But we moved on, anyway. There were very few who challenged me in duals, which I can't seem to win, but to prevail successfully instead. I was pretty lucky, too. But sadly, not the recent dual yesterday, which I thought I was going to be a goner, but all I got were wounds on my skin and pain literally within me. In the first place, I spared him because I was impressed of his balanced power. He seemed to be the opposite of the Paladin. Very rare, I might add. I was feeling sad in the end. So sad, I wanted to die badly, but he left me in the cold rain, which is much worse. If he had changed instead, I'd ask him to join us. But he didn't. He's too loyal to Mewt. I can't make up my mind anymore. I thought I was going crazy! Anyway, I'd be glad to see you. And, yes I caught a cold from the rain. But with a special remedy I took, I'll be fine in no time at all. If you're a fighter like me, wanna join? I still got room for one more. I'm sure we'll be good friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Marche Radiuju._

It happened to me again. As I read the letter, I felt tears flowing from my eyes. Oichi patted my back for comfort.

"It's okay, but I'd feel much better if Marche forgives me."

"I'm sure he will. We just require patience for the matter. That's pretty much it. And here, blow your nose."

I took Oichi's handkerchief, and blew my nose with a somewhat muffled trumpet sound. Oichi giggled from this. Hearing one's laugh calmed me down a bit. Taking a deep breath, I took another parchment and began writing another letter.

"Thatta boy, Llednar. Keep at it." Oichi cheered quietly.

I found a long piece of string made of hay, and tied it around the written parchment. Again, Oichi summoned another bird and got the letter sent, with another feeding, of course.

"So, now what?" Oichi asked.

"Why don't we put the magic skills of yours to the test? I know a decent place to train. Come with me."

So, we walked and left Cadoan for a while. We took a shortcut past a hollow log and found a grotto. I smiled to see a few weak monsters wandering there. Oichi immediately focused her energy and chanted in a strange language. Probably her native language. Seconds later, she shot a small ball of fire from her hand. . . .to the rocky wall. She tried again, only to repeat the mistake.

"I can't hit a monster, Llednar!"

I knew she'd say something like that.

"When talking to someone, you face the speaker, right?"

"Yeah, and what's that got to do with this?"

"The speaker is like a target or opponent when fighting. So to aim, you must face your opponent while initiating an attack, magical or not. So look at the monster you want to hit, and cast the spell again. But remember to face your opponent at all times until they are defeated."

"Yes, sir!"

Oichi did as I instructed her, and was able to take down a goblin in one blow.

"Amazing, Oichi! I wasn't easily impressed, either. Very good."

"Thank you, Llednar."

"Yes, yes. That concludes the magic training session. Let's return to Cadoan." I said as I started walking back.

"Shall we?" she followed.

"Something tells me you'll be a great magician one day." I rested my right arm around her shoulders.

"I guess so."

--

Ritz's Diary

--

Dear Diary,

Have I gotten cuckoo? I could've sworn I'm seeing Oichi from the dark horse group talking to Llednar, the infamous warrior in Ivalice! Why isn't he attacking? I haven't got a clue. I just came to the woods with Shara, and she couldn't believe this, either. From the bushes, our eyes widened and jaws hanging. Then we realized that Oichi sorta either persuaded Llednar or maybe just helping him with something. But what?

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Beats me, Ritz." Shara answered. "But if we tell everyone about this, they'll have a fit, and think that the dark horse group is a group of spies under Mewt's or an enemy clan's will."

"Nonsense. Mewt's on our side, remember? Cid and Babus reflect this, after all."

"I should've smelled that spiked OJ, first . . ." I grumbled.

"It's not your fault. It was Ezel's. Someday, he'll get what he deserve for spiking."

"Let's follow Llednar and Oichi. We'll see what they're up to soon enough."

We did follow them alright. Back to the district near the inn, a piece of paper flew in the wind. Seeing some writings in it, Shara grabbed it and read it.

"What's it say."

"I'll. . .summarize it for you. Seems that Llednar's changed. And he seems to . . ." She snickered.

"What's so funny, Shara?"

"Llednar's in . . ." She snorted.

"Llednar's in . . . what?" I asked.

"In love . . ." She giggled.

"In love with who?!" I rushed.

Shara gave the letter, and I read quickly.

"He's in love with Marche?!" I whispered, surprised.

But when I thought about it, I began having funny thoughts. And then, I caught Shara's laughter as if it was a contagious disease.

"No wonder Oichi's helping him!" Shara said.

I covered her mouth and said. "Shush! We'll tell the other clan members about this. Just don't blurt it out here."

"Right, right. Sorry."

--

Skuld's Data Journal

--

Date: 3-27-16 12:29 p.m.

I was in the girls' bedroom, analyzing Ivalice using my Navigating Holograph Mapping System. So far, mostly nothing suspicious came to be in the over world map, so I checked the underworld map, grid wise. Since there are mines and caverns in these parts, I checked every area carefully. At last, the location of a mysterious matter unveiled itself in the southwestern area. I zoomed in using the magnification option on my control menu. That mysterious matter was another Elemental Orb. But I couldn't find out what kind it was that time. Making haste, I rushed to the others, spreading the news about the discovery.

"Another Orb?!" White Rose asked.

"Yeah. According to the map, it's located deep in the cavern hidden behind the mine's path end. It'll lead to a crystal area, the J-14 grid, so it might be confusing when we get there."

"No sweat, Skuld." Haru replied. "With the other four we got, no problem when finding the new one."

"He's right." Musashi added. "The new orb will react to the others when lights flicker."

A few Nutsy members listened to our plans.

"We wish we could help out, but without Marche, we can't."

"You eventually will." Toboe said. "With Warashi's remedy and good resting, Marche will be good as new in no time."

"Are you sure?" Babus asked.

"I'm sure. The yokai is a prodigy when it comes to medicine. Just you see."

"Very well. We'll trust him more."

Thirty minutes later, we heard loud steps coming from upstairs, then descending to the same floor that we were in. It was a familiar person, but clad in blue attire and armor. He looked at White Rose and Elie and commented,

"Thank you for fixing my clothes. They feel as if it was the first time I'm wearing them. And they're so comfy, I'll have no problem facing the cold weather or frigid environments at all."

"Glad to help you out." The two responded warmly.

"Now that I'm better, I want to return the favor by accompanying all of you into the mines you were talking about. And relax, my clan's coming, too."

"The more the merrier, my blonde haired friend." White Rose said with her innocent yet regal tone of voice.

"Hey, Marche!" Montblanc pointed. "Is that a letter in your hand, kupo?"

"And?"

"Lemme see it!" Montblanc grabbed the letter.

"Hold on! I mean, let go! You'll tear it!" Marche tugged at it.

"No!"

It was Tug-o-War with the piece of rolled paper. But its durability made the game over quickly. Both Marche and Montblanc fell onto their bottoms.

"OW!"

The pieces of the letter fell on the floor and a few on the heads.

"Thanks a lot, Montblanc." Marche glared angrily.

Montblanc couldn't speak due to his now-timid state.

--

TBC

--

Wow, pretty sudden was it? Relax, some action will be on the way soon. Please bear with me, folks!


	5. The Dying Domain

The disclaimer's at the first chappy.

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 5: The Dying Domain

--

Toboe's Journal

--

Dear Journal,

Things have gotten more confusing when a single letter got in the way, though it may be a clue to something when Marche was involved. But the plot thickened when it was torn to pieces, and a verbal dousing flame between Marche and Montblanc.

"Oops. I didn't mean to be mad at you. I was just eager to consult with these guys about the letter, but I guess we'll never know who wrote it."

"I'll pick up the pieces and we'll try to put it together, kupo."

"Like a jigsaw puzzle?" Doned asked.

"That's right, Doned." Marche said.

"Don't need to, guys." Skuld interrupted. "I've learned how to invoke from objects now, but I'm still mastering it, though."

The three gathered the pieces and gave them to Skuld. She focused and concentrated. I wondered what she found for a few minutes more. I saw, in the corner of my eye, Ritz and Shara smiling for unknown reason. But it was no longer unknown when they spilled the beans.

"We found out who's been sending you letters, Marche."

"Huh?"

"Really! We've been spying on this admirer of yours!"

"Then who is it?"

"It's . . ."

The plot thickened when Oichi arrived back here.

"I'm back from my walk, everyone. Anything new?"

"We found another Orb. It's at the mines close to here." Skuld answered.

"Then let's go!" Oichi shouted. "We can't just lay around here, can we?"

"What about the admirer?" Shara asked.

"We'll hear it later. Right now, let's get this mission over with." Haru said as he takes his sheathed sword onto his back.

I made my staff float beside me, put on my mantle, then joined the others for the search. Being a druid wasn't bad when you can have a weapon follow you wherever you go. And I never knew I'm really capable of using magic, either. But Warashi taught me some pointers about it. Therefore, I'm a novice Mage with this current attribute, Water. Anyway, Ritz and Babus looked surprised when they saw my staff.

"How did you do that?!" Ritz asked me.

"White Rose gave me pointers on ESP was well as a Mana transfer trick." I answered.

"ESP?" Babus asked.

"Psychic ability. Or the sixth sense."

"Ah. Very interesting. I've never heard of this kind of power before."

"It doesn't require Mana, y'know. But meditation is required to harness the power as well as controlling it." White Rose added.

"I see. Since no one in Ivalice has heard of ESP, I assume no one has the potential to use it."

"What are you talking about? Marche, Mewt, Doned and I know about ESP. We thought it exists in books. And fortune tellers possess them, too."

"Ah."

"There's the mine!" Elie shouted.

We were scaling a hill to use as a vista point. She was right. From the distance, by a quarry and a few rusty mine carts, the entrance was in plain view. We climbed down the hill and proceeded. But we've only found a dead end in the mines.

"Darn!" Marche shouted.

"I know the path's beyond the dead end, but I didn't bring the materials for my Neo Skuld Bombs."

Skuld turned to face the carts still on the track. She walked to them and inspected its wheels for any damage or rust. The goddess used some oil and a strange chemical to get rid of the rust.

"Hey, guys. I have an idea."

"What? Is it about barging through the wall?" Haru asked.

"Yes. Once the materials have been gathered, I'll make a giant drill on the first cart."

"Then tell us what to do, Skuld." Musashi directed.

"I need various scraps and tools you find. And as for the old, rusty carts, I'll meld them into the drill attachment with another chemical, magma oil, to shape the metal. And look for long poles. We'll need them as breaks when we head deep underground. In case if the drill gets overheated, I need water elemental spells to keep it cool. I thought we'll get to the Orb faster after some bodywork."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And so, the humans, including Haru, Oichi, Musashi and Elie, hopped to it by preparing the makeshift vat, which was being pulled by the Bangaa. The Moogles gathered plenty of tools, the Viera found chains and lots of rope were taken by the Nu Mou. The Nu Mou Alchemists assisted Skuld in melting the metal and shaping the rusty cart into a mold for the drill. White Rose and I used our water-based spells to douse the heat of the metal. While the Bangaa attached the drill, Skuld used four blades of metal to make a propeller. She then took out a few do-hickeys . . .to make an engine of some kind and attached the propeller. The Viera lifted the engine using the chains and a pulley to install it into the last cart. Of course, the rear panel of that cart got cut so the propeller can fit through. Skuld immediately used metallic wires, from an unknown system abandoned by miners, to connect the engine and the drill.

"It's done, guys. Now this wall will come crashing down." Musashi said.

Skuld hopped onto the caboose of the mine carts, pointing to the engine.

"If you see the rope with a handle, that's to start this engine. At the front cart, there's a crank. This crank is for operating the drill, of course. If you turn it fast enough, it'll make the drill spin automatically without the crank's aid. Since the technology's so-so here, I've used the lever cart as an emergency adapter for the engine. If you're wondering why, the engine has limited power. So if the carts slow down, two people must push the levers alternately to recharge the engine. And as for the hooks tied to the carts' sides, they will be needed as grappling hooks to avoid broken tracks or chasms by shooting them out of these canisters. They'll retract the hooks as we land."

"And as for the safety trek underground, be sure to wear headgear. We don't want concussions here." Marche said.

Our group and the Nutsy clan took out our helms and anything that'll serve as hard hats like buckets, lunch pails, etc. Then I had a quick idea in case of falling boulders.

"I think it'll be also wise to get the shields ready, too. Just raise them over the carts if boulders fall."

"Great idea, Toboe." Warashi complimented.

All of us hopped into the carts. Skuld placed a hard hat that she made on her head and faced all of us.

"Everyone in? Good. Let's go! Start the engine, Elie."

"Yes, ma'am!"

There was something weird about that switch next to the rope. When I tried to ask Skuld about it, Elie started the engine. The carts rumbled and . . .dashed backwards?

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

The carts didn't crash but when it stopped at the tracks' end, its sudden friction threw all of us out of the mine gate. All of us were in a rather bigger dog pile.

"Ouch . . ."

Skuld got out with a rather ticked look.

"Who set the switch to Reverse?"

Elie turned beet red, dashed to the last cart with the engine and flicked the switch.

"My bad, Skuld."

Skuld sighed and said. "Everyone back to the carts, pronto!"

Seconds later, Oichi turned the crank of the drill, and someone in a black cloak is turning the crank with her . . . Seems he arrived when we were hurled. But is he on our side? And I hoped he isn't some spy, either. Skuld took over the engine, too, probably to avoid accidents. She yanked the rope, but like the motorboat, at first attempt, it didn't start. Even the second time.

"White Rose, can you give me hand with this thing?"

"Sure thing, Skuld."

The two immortal girls held onto the handle of the rope and pulled simultaneously.

"Nnnghya!"

The engine hummed then rumbled even more. The mine "train" moved forward, and the running drill opened through the wall, which is really a caved in pile of hardened dirt and boulders, I think, from the previous erosion. And so, the ride began . . .

--

Oichi's Log

--

March 27th, Daylight

It appeared that everything was accorded to plan. No one knew what I've been up to. Not even Skuld and White Rose, since I knew they can hear minds of others. And to avoid being mentally heard, I have to think quietly. Shiva couldn't teach me magic, but she did teach me how to protect my thoughts from various immortal beings as well as psychics, especially if I get confined for questioning. Anyway, this mine cart ride somehow lifted my spirits, wind blowing and all.

"WHEE-HEE-HEE!!" Doned wheedled.

"What does he think this is?" Marche thought aloud. "A roller coaster RIIIIIIIIDE!"

As he finished speaking, we rode down a steep slope.

"BIG DROP!!" Musashi yelled.

I felt the wind blowing at my face. I was confused whether I should enjoy myself or freak out. Some of the clan members, mainly Moogles, seem to be enjoying themselves. My mind was already in the foggy phase of the confusion.

"Broken tracks, at high noon!" Warashi shouted.

The Viera grabbed onto the triggers of the grappling hooks, Ritz became in charge of the timing. She saw an upcoming arch of stone.

"Fire at the arch! NOW!"

Hooks got launched and clung on to the small ledge over the track gap. Immediately, we swung over it. The hooks retracted when we swung to the other side. Swinging across over something like the track was quite interesting to me. And I found the grappling hooks to be useful, too. My mind got disrupted by another shout of one of my teammates.

"Incoming drop!"

However, this . . .drop was more steep which made me felt scared as if I'd fall off the cart anytime. So I hung on to the sides of the cart, bracing myself. Suddenly, I felt vibes that grew stronger. I realized it was really. . .

"Earthquake?!" Elie yelped.

"It's really a thunder quake!" White Rose replied. "But . . . ."

Her sentence got cut off by another interference; a crashing stalagmite, which made another throw down on us. After the incident, we realized we've reached the underworld. To me, it looked like a deep cavern. I thought the underworld would look infernal like in the scrolls I've read back home. I assume other people would have other preferences about this sort of thing. I sensed White Rose's mental waves bouncing off of me.

_Don't even say anything about my thoughts, White Rose._

White Rose shook her head and reminded herself of her manners, dropping her head in regret.

_Sorry, Oichi. Seems your Blessing of Mana has granted you traits . . ._

I gave her a motion of forgiveness and she smiled her trademark warm smile.

--

Musashi's Diary

--

March 27th, 3316

We literally hit rock bottom this time, in the underworld. Stalagmites above us all, fungi by the rocks, poisonous or not.

"Hey, look over there!" Shara pointed out at the southwest.

"Looks like a ruined palace. Shall we explore it?" I asked them.

"If it's a palace . . ." Skuld said "There should be untouched riches, inscriptions and maybe tools. The Orb should be in there, too."

"So . . . Are we gonna split up?" Haru asked.

"We might. Depends on the number of hazards in there. I'll be on the mapping analysis now."

Skuld took out her other gadget that checked one place without entering. Thirty seconds later . . .

"The palace is ancient, alright. But it became a home to various creatures. I don't know what kind of monsters are there, but I've heard of serpentine hybrids."

"Lamiae?" Marche asked.

"Not really. Other than their tails, these ladies have nests of vipers for hair."

"Like Medusa? And do they turn victims to stone in one glance?"

"Yes and yes. We should be careful and might have to avoid eye contact."

"Don't worry so much about that. We got gold needles."

"Gold needles?" Oichi asked.

"They may look like pins of gold, but one prick to a petrified victim, and they'll be released from the igneous prison of stone." Warashi informed..

"Ah, understandable." Oichi said.

"Anyway, staying here won't help us get the Orb. Let's go."

The foyer was huge, with candelabras in each corner and side of the doorways. A few tapestries still hung, and malachite vases by the great staircase at the center. Not only the tapestries were hung, but a crystalline chandelier above us is quite large. It made me wonder why would a place like this be underneath the ground? As we explored as a group . . .

"So, White Rose," Babus asked. "What makes this thunder quake different from an earthquake?"

"Thunder quakes occur from a layer much beneath us. From a place near where I was born, people believed that there is an endless flow of energy that's like electricity. And when the energy acts up, the underground layer would shake. And those who'd explore and encounter the quake, would have to count something like a snack, for instance, to keep themselves calm since the thunder quake is not so dangerous. But can be in combat."

"Interesting. Thank you, White Rose."

"No prob."

We walked though a rather narrow, yet empty hallway. The atmosphere felt eerie and strangely warm. The more we walked, the darker the hallway grew.

"Phooey." Warashi responded. "I'll take out my lantern."

Seconds later, light has hit the halls. It was dim, but better than plain darkness. Skuld was carrying a bag. It was so big, it looked more like a supply case.

_Is she holding another invention?_

_Yes, I am, Musashi._

I suddenly face-faulted, remembering that gods and goddesses can hear thoughts unless thinking quietly.

"What's in that bag, Skuld?" Elie asked.

"You'll see. This'll save more time."

"Hisssssssss"

We all got startled and looked around. But the source was not found. Some of us shrugged and continued our tread. The hiss sounded the silence again, but nothing showed into our sight. White Rose, however, acted peculiar. But her manner in this was easily recognized by me and Warashi. It could only mean one thing.

"Sensed a disturbance, White Rose?" I asked.

"Indeed, Musashi." She looked a bit until she looked up. "Above us! Watch out!"

Numerous shots of arrows rained down on us, but we protected ourselves with shields and deflective weapon counterattacks. A few snipers fell to the ruin grounds, wounded. They were all gorgons, just like what Skuld mentioned earlier. Immediately, the surviving gorgons, armor-clad, dropped themselves, surrounding us. These ladies were holding war fans, others wielded rods and also wearing bucklers. Even their tails were armored like a centipede. But the armor pieces themselves seem to be made out of insect shells and various bones. Maybe demon bones since I noticed the fans have small blades, like White Rose's fan. And what's even weird is they all wear eye masks. Were they expecting us?

"Drop your weaponsss and we won't harm or petrify you!"

"Huh?! You can speak?!" Ezel asked shockingly.

"Of courssse we can ssspeak, overworld dweller! Now ssshhheathe your weaponsss and come with usss to Her Majesssty! Ssshe'sss been expecting you, anyway!"

We put away our weapons.

"But why did you try to shoot us in the first place?" Ritz asked.

"The queen will explain when we sssee her. Now walk!"

At the entrance to the Gorgon Queen's throne room, two heavily armored gorgons moved their halberds away for all of us to proceed. I was confused to see the Bangaa behaving as if they were infatuated towards the gorgons. Figures. Bangaa and gorgons are reptilian. At the back of the huge room, sat the different skin-colored gorgon who wore a silver skirt with a matching bustier, crystal jewelry and a circlet adorned with diamonds. The Bangaa's heads were in the clouds at the first sight of her. She must've been the queen.

"Ssssooooo . . . You came all the way down here from the overworld. I'm impressssssed."

"Why did you have your soldiers shoot us?"

"A day ago, I had a vision of an entourage being in these partsss. I was feeling unsure involving intrudersss who might arrive here, so I sssent a ssscout throughout the underworld to check if they were you. When they were not, my magesss and myssself controlled the earth, changing the path for the group back to the overworld. Now that you arrived, we had a need of your help. But for now, what compelsss you all into coming here?"

Haru walked forward, kneeled and said, "We learned that there's an Orb around here."

"Is that ssso, human? As in this Orb?"

The Gorgon Queen took out the black Orb from her small box. Within the Orb was a swirling vortex of dim violet lights and black wisps. That was definitely an Elemental Orb!

"The sssparkle in your eyesss are telling me that you want thisss, correct? If ssso, you have to earn it."

"How?" White Rose asked.

"Sssome time ago, thunder quakesss grew frequent each month. I was concccerned about the safety of our eggsss that we laid lassst week. And if the sssource isn't ssstopped, we can't create another generation for usss gorgonsss, thusss a chance of future of usss endangered. After all, we were thinking about finding a new home in the overworld for better nurturing, but . . ."

"But you're worried about the inhabitants fearing your eyes showing eye contact, right?"

"Yesss. We could wear eye masksss, but sssomeone dimwitted would try to pry it off of usss and look at usss directly. We don't want a misssunderssstanding."

Marche had an idea since he and Mewt made an agreement a while ago. He walked out of the group and spoke.

"I can talk to Mewt, who rules the parts in the overworld. He'll announce your arrival and hopefully come up with a law that forbids people to remove your masks."

"Sssplendid thought, human child." She praised.

"But when sshhould we leave the underworld?" the right-hand gorgon asked.

"For now, you can come with us. All of you can wait at the old mine shaft until I come back with Mewt's answer."

"Sssounds like a plan. Everyone! The time for our migration isss near! Gather your belongingsss and follow thessse people!" The queen ordered.

Immediately, the room became empty.

"You go back to that ssstrange vehicle. We'll meet you there."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Oichi curtsied. "Let's get going!"

--

TBC

Just a little more now. And don't be a stranger when reading, okay?


	6. To Defend is To Care

I won't say this again. I already did a few chapters ago!

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 6: To Defend is To Care

--

White Rose's Journal

--

Cleric's Log, 535

Minutes later, Skuld upgraded the mine carts with more carts that were left in this ground layer, and built what they resembled jet packs. Musashi helped her attach the packs on each side at the middle cart.

"They should arrive momentarily." He said.

At first, we all thought things went smoothly; everyone reported to the area where the carts are located, the extra carts were loaded with the gorgons' belongings, and the carts were restored thanks to Skuld's special anti-rust and tarnish solution. I have been wondering why the queen and her servants hadn't arrived yet. So I walked back to the ruined palace and checked. What I saw was something I wished I'd never see again. . . .

"Ssstrange. This mirror wasssn't here before." Said the right-hand gorgon.

However, I wasn't the only one who feared the cursed mirror. The queen warned her people not to look at it and leave it behind. Suddenly, a sinister voice was heard by all of us.

"What'sss the problem, Your Majesssty? Ssscared of your inner demon?"

Instantly, a gray light flashed through the cracks and doorway, scaring off the gorgons. They slithered franticly towards us, including the queen. Seconds after, a very shady-looking gorgon came out, with vibes of bloodlust coming from her. She looked awfully like the Gorgon Queen. I calculated her and the mirror.

"One of the Mirror Entities . . ." I whispered.

"Ah, ssso you've encountered it, child? Missstressss Black Rose wasss ssso kind of her to transssport it here. Now that I've returned, it'sss time for me to take on my other ssside. And if you're thinking about leaving me here, aren't you forgetting these?"

The Gorgon Entity moved aside, revealing a blanket full of gorgon eggs. The Moms-to-be gasped, yet paralyzed in fury.

"Our babiesss!! Give them back!"

One guard tried to get them, but she got knocked back by a force field.

"Tsk, tsk. If you want your future back, hand me the Orb, unlessss you have a motive to defeat me . . ."

"I got a motive, so I'll fight you, demon!" Oichi yelled as she dashed forward, readying her halberd. Immediately, she twirled her polearm and pierced the barrier into ethereal bits.

"Very well, human child. I now come forth!"

The dual began, weapons clashing between the wielders. Dust clouds picked up from the feet and tail. Battle cries blocked all sounds we couldn't hear anymore. However, Oichi, from what I sensed, is losing stamina quickly from a long period of the fight. It's almost like she's going to slump to the ground. But the glint in her eye said otherwise; she was planning on something. Oichi faced the nest of vipers as the demon's hair. She threw the halberd into a thin stalagmite and got it to fall onto the tail, immobilizing the mirror gorgon, who screeched in pain.

"Now, it's another blow, vile fiend!" Oichi stated as she shifted into a new stance.

I was shocked at what I saw. Oichi was casting a spell, and spun gracefully like a dancer. Though she chanted the incantation in Japanese, I can clearly understood what she said.

"Destruction of nature, gather in flame! Fire!"

Instantly, the snake nest ignited, causing the mirror demon to flail uncontrollably. The stalagmite that nailed her tail still stood, making the struggling entity to leave at a price; a torn tail. She slithered quickly in agony, she fell into a chasm nearby. And later, a huge thunder crash sounded, finishing itself with an explosion.

"What in the free world just happened?" Shara asked.

"The mirror being hasss met her demissse." The Gorgon Queen answered. "Ssshe plummeted into the thunder quake crack and ended up into the energy core of it all."

"Good riddance." Musashi said. "Now we can bail back to the overworld. Grab the eggs and we'll leave."

The eggs were definitely safe inside the cart, thanks to spare robes, cloth armor and a padded layer over the brim. We all thought everything was ready for departure, but another voice came out of nowhere again.

"Hmph. It seems that my snaky pawn lacked tolerance to the petty abilities. No matter. You, my Realm Crossers, are interesting to me. I'll let you leave here, if any of you are eager to challenge me."

The source of the voice appeared in black smoke, revealing red over black eyes that glowed like the maddening inferno. She wore a strange long tunic, with a mysterious crest, made of silk and flax with black fur on the collar and sleeve ends. There was even a chain for a belt. Her legs were covered in fishnet stockings with French cut lace, and knee-cut, steel-toed boots, all black. But one of her arms was protected with a long gauntlet made with shells of unknown origin. Her skin, hideously, was dark gray while her hair is ghostly white. From the characteristics of her appearance, she looked like a winged demon; elven ears, pronged tail, sharp teeth and nails. The demon faced me into my eyes, smirking.

"So we meet again, White Rose. And I see new faces with you."

"We . . . met?" I asked, before recognizing her ghastly eyes. The same eyes that looked down on me when I descended from the barren world's cathedral months ago. "It IS you! What do you want with me?!"

She chuckled. "I have my reasons, child. But there'll be a time to answer your question. After all, I came here merely to see how strong you've become. Sadly, I've changed my mind and I shall have someone else fight me, instead."

"Hah!" Oichi laughed "I'll take you on, too. Besides, the duel with that pawn of yours was a just a little workout. Are you ready to be taken down?"

"Hm? Even though I'll accept your challenge, I don't think you'll defeat me that easily." the demon laughed as she took out a huge, wicked scythe. "Let's go."

The two charged at each other, but the demon vanished when Oichi tried to strike at her. Marche, noticed a black cloud nearby, which sped up toward the Fire Muse.

"Behind you!" He pointed.

Oichi swung her halberd at the cloudy form and clashed at her as if it was a sword fight. The demon struck with a vertical slash, but Oichi blocked it, trying to push aside. But the fatigue in her was on the rise. I could tell by her heavy breathing.

"Can't . . . hold on . . . Much . . .longer." Oichi stuttered.

"Pathetic." the demon muttered. "Is that the best you can do, human?"

Oichi, angered, pushed her back and charged forward. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock.

"Eek! Ouch . . ."

The demon walked toward her and raised her scythe again, all ready to finish Oichi. But miraculously, a cloaked figure appeared quickly in front of Oichi and actually slashed and stunned the demon with a gorgeous white sword, shouting . . .

"Everyone, leave this demon to me. Evacuate now!"

"That voice . . ." Marche spoke softly. "That sword . . . Llednar?!"

"We can't just abandon you!" Oichi said. "We'll all beat her together!"

"No, Oichi! She's too strong for all of you! Get out of here while I hold her off! Another thunder quake will happen soon!"

He was right. Another thunder quake started and it was much worse than before. Even the stalagmites were falling down everywhere. Something told me that this shadow had seen the light at last and decided to make a sacrifice that would save the Clan's life as well as me and my friends. Haru grabbed Oichi and boarded the carts.

"Llednar! No! You can't do this!" Oichi yelled in sadness.

"Forget about me! But because of you, I'm doing the right thing as a true warrior. And Marche, live your life to the fullest for me and your friends!" Llednar told them before attacking demon who was no longer stunned. "Escape, NOW!"

"Let me go, Haru!" Oichi shouted.

Haru still clutched on to Oichi's arm and said, "It's for your own good! He won't be happy if you stay here. All you can do now is believe in him."

I read Marche's mind. He finally figured everything about the letters, Oichi's plot and assistance for Llednar. He looked at him from the distance as the carts started its return trip to the overworld. He and Oichi shouted for the Biskmatar . . .

"LLEEEEEDNAAAAAAARRR!!"

I was full of remorse and sorrow from their cries. I came to Oichi and Marche, comforting them. I decided to make a promise with the two.

"Guys. I know it's unbearable to lose someone important to you, but in case if Llednar survived both the fight and the quake, Toboe and I will come back here and find him. If not, Oichi and I will find that demon and avenge Llednar's demise."

"Me and you finding him?" Toboe asked from the third front cart.

"I've taught you how to ride a broomstick, and since you can use magic, you'll be okay." I reminded him.

"Okay, White Rose." He responded.

"If you're really going to take revenge for Llednar, alright. I'm counting on you." Marche agreed.

A few moments among ourselves passed, and we arrived back on the earth's surface. Clan Nutsy returned to town, and so did my friends. But Toboe stayed by my side. He must have kept his word for me. Or was it something else that gotten him to help me? He was up to something; he didn't think, but thought silently. Either he learned about angels or maybe he hung out with me often since he joined the cause? Yet, whenever he helped me out, I get this funny feeling growing within me . . . But the former wolf interfered my thoughts.

"White Rose, are we ready to embark on our search?"

"Yes . . . Yes we are." I nodded as I leapt through the rocky rubble of a valley. "C'mon, let's go."

The surrounding were no longer glorious since that massive thunder quake. Even the ruined palace had been smashed to bits. Then again, those gorgons needed a new home at the surface. However, Llednar could have been around here, buried somewhere, waiting for his rescue. Suddenly, I sensed Toboe noticing something unusual. I landed near him and asked.

"Did you find something?"

"Only footprints that lead to that pond of some kind." Toboe answered and pointed out.

"They're definitely footprints, that's for sure. Not feminine ones, either." I added.

"Does this mean Llednar survived the rocky disaster?" the former wolf asked me.

"He might. He could be wounded or worse, dying. Nevertheless, if Llednar's down there, we'll have to get him out." I responded as I focused my energy.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted like some military trainee.

Using the power of Fathom Echoes, its elemental power got amplified, changing my outfit and my legs into a more aquatic appearance. Toboe blushed at me from beholding for a small time period.

--

Toboe's Journal

--

Dear Journal,

Have you ever wondered if a boy or a man would be head over heels if they encounter a beauty from the ocean? Well, I did. Actually, White Rose the angel turned into a mermaid by using Fathom Echoes, the Orb of Water. I was about to transform, too, but I got stunned by her looks. Her droopy ear-fins within the loose, flowing hair. Even her mauve sleeve-fins and the webs between her fingers looked lustrous. Her violet whale-like, yet scaly tail was the center of the attention, with the beads loosely wrapped, crisscrossed to the band at the base of her fin. White Rose wore a simple, pale blue toga with nothing but a rope as a belt and a collar with a cute, stout-looking starfish. She stood on the sub-ground with her fin base.

"White Rose, you're gorgeous!"

"Huh?" She turned her head to face me.

"Uh . . Er . .nothing, nothing at all." I stuttered as I caught my breath into reality.

"Okay, okay. Transform already, Toboe. The Biskmatar's waiting."

After I changed into merboy, wearing a lavender toga with a red kelp belt. I looked too simple. I had a thought that White Rose would think less of me, compared to her appearance. I decided to find something along the way to give myself some pizzazz. We dove into the water pit. The path seemed so dark, but small glowing things could be seen from the distance. We followed the luminous trail, and followed even more. The two of us swam into a rather huge place with glowing aquatic plants. It was a lovely site, indeed. I shook my head and followed White Rose, who sensed something unusual, to an air pocket beyond the icky algae. In that air pocket was an unconscious and familiar young man, somewhat older than me. We checked closely after we got out of the water.

"Llednar . . ." White Rose muttered, checking his pulse. "He did survive, but . . ."

"But what?" I asked, looking closely.

We felt a jolt down our spines as we found a gash on Llednar's chest. White Rose quickly cast a healing spell, but the wound didn't close.

"Drat." White Rose sighed. "Wait . . . Mom's trick!"

She took out a plump mushroom and consumed it. But as she swallowed it she retried the healing spell, making the wound close this time, and the bleeding stopped. Llednar slowly awoke.

"Ugh . . . .did I defeat her?" He asked us.

"I don't think you have. The demon must've escaped." I answered.

"How was that possible?" He asked again.

"A demon's body has the ability to heal wounds overtime, even severe ones. I guess when you thought you impaled her or something with that sword of yours, it must've got her in a sense." White Rose explained.

Llednar gave an explanation of his own.

"But she fled into the waters here. I chased her, dodging an enormous falling stalagmite above me. Earlier, the demon wounded me with a blow from her huge scythe. The wound became unbearable, so I swam to this air pocket and rested. If it wasn't for your healing spell, my hour would've arrived sooner. I have a question for you this time."

"Spill." I confirmed.

"Why the heck are you helping me out when I committed a horrid deed?"

White Rose gave him the answer.

"You made it up for it by creating a diversion for us to evacuate the area, and you taught Oichi how to use magic. So we had to return the favor. And also . . .we have to check you and Marche for something important. For now, we gotta get outta here."

"I could go with you, but my lungs suffered some shock they're having from the gash. I don't think I can hold my breath that long."

Remembering something from a book, I took out a reed and blew a bubble balloon two to three times the human head size. I took it and place it on Llednar's head like a diver's helmet.

"Wear this." I said. "You don't have to hold your breath now with this balloon. Just breathe normally."

"And where did you get the ability to change into merfolk?" Llednar asked.

"We'll explain after we check you." White Rose responded.

The three of us dove back into the water and swam to where we came, but a boulder was in the way. We tried prying it out, but we slipped.

"It won't budge!" I huffed and puffed. I suddenly whispered mentally.

_Huh?! I can talk underwater, too?! I thought it only happens in the cartoons or comics . . ._

"LOOK OUT!!" White Rose yelled at Llednar and me.

"Look out for . . ." Llednar turned only to see a gigantic squid. " . . .what?"

He look up, seeing the creature's eyes. The squid roared at us with rage. White Rose tried to communicate with him, but he jabbed her with one of his feelers, sending her to a rocky wall.

"Ack!" she shouted, bracing herself.

"WHY YOU!!" I shouted angrily, readying my staff and muttered an incantation.

"Water that we breathe,

But the fiend of the deep

Who intakes it . . .

Let the heat rise within,

And weaken!"

The squid stopped attacking from my spell that took effect. And I finished casting with the last command.

"Boil!"

The squid's tentacles started to shrivel up as he screeched. White Rose swam quickly and hacked a few tendrils away with her war fan. The squid tried to attack us, but he missed, crushing the boulder into bits.

"The path's cleared up!" Llednar shouted. "Let's bail!"

"Right!" White Rose and I confirmed as we swam out to the surface.

We felt somewhat tired from fighting and swimming, but our adrenaline reacted when White Rose froze strangely for a second, meaning another danger was near. After we reverted back to our original forms, I turned to the water pit, and saw the squid leaving the depths. He just screeched at us with rage. We had no time to deal with him, so we fled to the entrance of the mines. White Rose and I grabbed Llednar's arms and took him up with us since we noticed he can't leap high enough. At the entrance, we found that the others were having a problem at the field outside the mines. White Rose and I took a closer look at the cause; it was the same monster we fought back in the watery path.

"Wah! How did he . . .?" White Rose wondered.

"No time, you two! The squid has something in his feeler!" Llednar pointed out before withdrawing an elegant white sword and dashed toward the aquatic beast. "I'm coming, Marche!"

That was Marche caught in the creature's grasp. For some reason, his clan can't seem to harm him. Even Lightning spells can't work . . . Then I noticed he was muddy all over.

"No wonder the spells aren't working." I said. "With the mud and dirt, the bolts can't touch him. White Rose, ready to give this cur the Aqua Bomb?"

"Teehee, I got the "Aqua" if you got the "Bomb". Let's go!" She smirked cunningly as she readied her war fan.

We ran toward the squid, casting our spells. I chanted a different Water spell, Hydro Bubble, while White Rose performed Aqualung by twirling her fan towards the monster, creating a ring of water, which closed into a whirlpool. I moved my hovering staff before me, making it glow and raised my arms then pushed my arms, aiming at the squid. A puddle appeared beneath the staff, and water rose, forming into a water-filled bubble.

"Hydro Bubble!" I shouted the spell's name.

"Aqualung!" White Rose yelled.

My bubble plummeted, but the gushing brine from the watery vortex caught it and both spells combined. The floating rapid carried the rolling bubble without bursting it. We both shouted the attack and pointed at the squid in unison.

"WATER BOOOMMB!!"

In seconds flat, the bubble was thrown by the spray and exploded on the squid's prong, soaking the drying mud . . . Before he got washed up by the rushing beam of brine. Marche was released from the tentacle and ran back to the clan.

"He's soaked!" Skuld shouted. "Shock him again!"

The Black Mages cast Thunder, but for some reason, Llednar absorbed the spells into his sword, giving it an electrical enhancement. He jumped and performed a "V" slash on the creature. The squid was stunned, but in a Nanosecond, electricity surged throughout his body, electrocuting his interior before the exterior. Finally, the monster slumped to the ground, all fried up.

--

TBC

--

Did the last part make you hungry? It happened to me for sure as I wrote this. Do what you can, or just take a break. These chapters won't go anywhere!


	7. First Comes Lunch, Then Comes Drama

. . . . . . . . . I'm getting weary of this already. Most of these characters don't belong to me. Only three characters, White Rose, Shiva and Warashi.

--

Potion Peril

Chapter 7: First comes Food, Then comes Drama

--

Haru's Journal

Journal Entry 418

At first, I thought we'd rejoiced, but someone among the clan shouted . . .

"I'm hungry!"

Some of us face faulted, while others sighed. I felt my stomach growling like a guard dog waiting for a meal from his human boss, so I walked to the dead squid and pulled a tentacle off, saying . . .

"Hey, fried calamari." I took a bite and licked my lips. "Deliciosso."

Immediately, the clan, the gorgons and my friends took the dead squid back to Cadoan. Instantly, the cooked creature was chopped or sliced up and used for many recipes anyone had ever known. Stews, soups, pot pies, and so on. Sometime later, we were so full, we didn't notice Shiva appeared, with a very upset look on her face. She walked to Oichi and smelled her. Instantly, she grabbed the girl by the ear and pulled her to another room. Being curious, I sneaked to where they stood and listened carefully.

"Oichi, you took some of my arrows . . . Didn't you?"

"Huh?" Oichi responded.

"Don't behave in an oblivious manner. I can smell the potion lingering around you." Shiva scolded.

" . . . . . . . " Oichi couldn't say anything.

"I will ask you once, child. Did you use them?" Shiva asked.

"Er -" Oichi tried to answer, but Shiva interfered with a shout.

"Answer me!"

Silence followed for a few seconds and Oichi answered.

"Yes, I did, but only one arrow. And here are the rest I snatched from the lab. Take them back, please."

Shiva took the arrows.

"Thank you for your honesty, sweetie. That's all I need to know. And who did you use it on?"

"Hoo boy . . ." Oichi gulped afterwards.

"Worried about saying it out loud? No fret. I know what you're thinking already. In fact, I'll have a little conversation with your new friend."

Shiva walked to the dining room and walked to Llednar, whose mouth was quite full.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"I'll talk to you when you're done eating, rather." Shiva said as she borrowed one of the orbs from me.

The Gorgon Queen saw what happened and said, "That remindsss me. After thisss meal, I ssshall give Eternal Wisdom to you."

"Thank you in advance, Your Majesty." Toboe thanked her.

"Hello, Aunt Shiva." White Rose greeted. "What's up?"

"I arrived to retrieve a prototype of one of my experiments that was pilfered by a non-imbecile whom she apologized with gratitude." Shiva answered.

"Wha?" Marche asked.

"In plain English, Shiva came here to get her arrows, which she has been working one, back from me. But I told her I'm sorry with ease." Oichi converted.

"Makes sense, but what did you do with the arrows before she got here?" Doned asked.

"I was sort of testing it. However, I used only one . . . On . . ." Oichi trailed off.

"On who?" Elie asked.

Oichi could not say anything and left the inn. I noticed Ritz and Shara looked at each other, nodded once and stood up before answering.

"We actually saw her with someone." Ritz said. "We kind of assumed it was the one who got shot by the arrow."

"Who was it?" Musashi asked.

Suddenly, Llednar stopped eating for a while, feeling worried, and said . . .

"That person was me, right? I always wondered how my rear became sore in the morning. And last night, while I felt a piercing, I heard a panicky scream and a few shingles falling. I remembered now that voice was Oichi's."

"That explains it." Warashi said. "Oichi came to Marche's room to pick up the guest's letter."

"And it's no wonder she vanished last night. But was she out there to cause trouble?" Musashi wondered.

"No. She said that she left to rescue Marche, but she's been sneaking around for who knows what." Warashi answered. "I might've already came up with a theory about this."

"And that would be . . .?" Shara asked.

"According to my calculations, Oichi believed that Llednar's skills would be helpful if he joined Clan Nutsy's cause. She must've found Marche, but couldn't approach to him during the spooky scheme. So she withdrew into the alley and waited. When the other girls arrived, Oichi left to the rooftops and tracked Llednar as soon as he left. That's when she shot that arrow as if she was a sniper." He explained.

"You got most of it correct, my red-cheeked friend. Do you wish to hear the missing pieces of your theory?"

It was Oichi. She overheard us from the other room, but she seemed to be finished taking a little nap on the table.

"Sure, I suppose." Warashi answered.

Oichi hesitated for a bit, then explained.

"I was on a little errand by Kunoichi, and the fact that I was bored. So I made a statement about finding Marche so I can get the trick underway. I indeed found March and Llednar, but I was too scared to show myself. When the other girls arrived, I figured that Marche would be in good hands without me, anyway, so I deliberately placed the folded stretcher into a barrel and kicked it towards the hidden three. I left immediately and followed Llednar and spied on him to make sure it's really him. The arrow did hit him, but the success backfired when I fell into another barrel, which I was stuck in. Eventually, Skuld found me, but I kept my thoughts quiet so she won't hear them. Ever since, I stayed quiet as a mouse."

"And some of us noticed you casting a basic Fire spell. And you normally, you can't use magic." Elie said.

Shiva thought quickly and made a positive statement.

"So, Llednar. You were responsible for amplifying Oichi's magic potential, correct?"

"Yes, madam." Llednar nodded. "And since Oichi told me about you, were you really too busy to teach Oichi magic?"

"We contacts have to keep group members in check. Then again, I needed to get various experiments and inventions done, since I'm the Da Vinci among the Razaav Sisters. Yet, the works are really unnecessary. So Oichi, after these past months, I felt regretful for not teaching you magic in the first place. I have a reason for this."

"What is that reason?" Oichi asked.

"If I teach you magic, you might get carried away with it. And if you ever use it back in your timeline, it will cause an massive impact centuries later."

"Are you saying that people like me should never use magic?! For your information, I'm good at keeping secrets! In fact, I'll be aware of not casting as long as Big Brother, the soldiers and the enemies are around! If you insist, that's fine by me; just tell Big Brother that I'll remain here for now on!"

With that being said, Oichi walked out of the door, slamming it, which made some pictures and the clock fall down.

"Looks like Warashi isn't the only one who's harsh at times." Musashi muttered.

"I heard that." Warashi responded.

White Rose, Skuld, Toboe, Elie and I glared at Shiva, giving her the stink eye.

"Oh, alright. I'll teach her how to seal spells she learned, at least. And even bringing them back, too."

The group sighed with relief. Llednar, on the other hand, left the inn, too.

"I'll talk to Oichi. So I'll be right back."

"Lemme come with you! I'm among those who are responsible for Oichi, y'know." Elie shouted as she ran to Llednar.

Before he even walked near the doorway, one of the orbs glowed when Llednar walked past it, then faded when he left. Shiva noticed it, too, smiled and said.

"I seems that we have a new ally."

"Huh?" I wondered.

--

Elie's Diary

--

Dear Diary,

The mission grew more and more intense when Oichi, at first, acted mischievous then returned to her normal self in the end. I decided to accompany Llednar so I can find out why Kunoichi had Oichi doing that whole errand in the first place, other than boredom-easing. Llednar, though learned of his "forcefully changed" personality, said to me . . .

"I don't care of my current persona. I still have to help Oichi."

"Why'd you want to help her?" I asked.

"Other than being her magic mentor, Oichi's like a little sister to me, though she already has a big brother." He answered.

"There's more about her and Nobunaga, but you'll have to ask her, yourself. I don't want her to get upset." I suggested and warned.

Suddenly, we noticed glowing lights and mushrooms in a grove. I picked up a enchanted vibe from it, too. But I was not the only one who felt it.

"Fairies' Sanctuary. Not even the wisest in Ivalice found this place." Llednar whispered.

"I've heard that the fairies here dislike outsiders, though. We should leave, but . . . ."

My voice trailed off when the fluttering folk accompanied a guest, but this one is big as any human or humanoid kid. The red robe and silver armor pieces were the big giveaway. I was surprised that Oichi won the trust of these forest inhabitants. Unfortunately, some spores floated to my nose, making me sneeze. But Llednar moved his index and middle fingers to my nose, halting the sneeze. I found that a big save.

"Who's there?!" yelled a fairy who flew to our direction.

"Eep." I muttered as Llednar yanked me by my collar of my chain mail, taking me to another spot.

"Don't hide from us. I know you've been going after me all this time.." Oichi shouted. "And it's okay; the fairies are friendly, so they won't harm you!"

We couldn't run away anymore, so we entered the sanctuary, keeping our cool.. Amazingly, the fairies gave us a warm welcome.

"HI!!" The fairies greeted.

We waited a few seconds, and they didn't attack. We stood a few more seconds, and they still floated there, grinning, yet confused. One of them spoke.

"Aren't you gonna say hello to us?"

"C'mon, don't be shy. We won't bite or anything, y'know." Said another.

We walked to Oichi, and told her an offer of sealing and un-sealing spells. I also told her that if she comes back to Hanakai, Shiva will apologize.

"Besides, we actually realize that you're too smart to use spells back in your own timeline. So, just to make sure, Oichi, do you promise not to do so when around your comrades are around?" I asked her.

"Of course not! And if it makes you guys happy, I'll tell you the real reason why I took the arrows. But when we get back to the others. And before we do, can we take these fairies with us? Like the gorgons, they're looking for a haven. However they're scared of being attacked by clans, and they're willing to help us out with anything possible. I mean, look at these ladies' faces. They can't stand being left alone."

Oichi's words really got us into thinking. But before we hesitated, Skuld found us, and shouted.

"Guys! Hurry back! The gorgon eggs are hatching! And relax, the babies won't turn you to stone."

She took me and Llednar back, with Oichi and the fairies on our tails. Back at the inn, guests and the innkeeper freaked out by the fairies' presence, but gladly, White Rose calmed everyone that the new guests are not a threat. Then again, she's an angel, and fairies get along with them as well as princesses. Everyone gathered to the makeshift nest, where the event was going on. Again, the gorgons said that baby gorgons will not petrify anyone in a glance. Some of the folks shouted some things that was common to hatching eggs of any origin.

"I see an eye!"

"I see some scales!"

Thirty seconds later, newly hatched gorgons, each with nests of itty-biddy vipers hissed softly at us, curiously, revealing their pink forked tongues. Non-gorgons were mellowed out by the gestures of the infants.

"Aw!"

The mother gorgons were just plain happy and proud, and took their respective children in their arms for the first time, smiling at their bundles of joy. They flicked their tongues at their babies, communicating a simple way. One baby gorgon, however, wailed. However, this one has different colors. I had an idea whom this baby daughter belonged to.

"Your Majesty, your little one is waiting."

"Sssorry, I was a little busssy getting the blanket ready." The Queen said as she slithered to her gift from above. "My sssweet little baby."

She wrapped the child in the comfy-looking blanket and hissed gently to the new princess. The princess hissed back.

"I'd hate to interfere the warm and fuzzy moment, but why are you hissing at your babies?" Doned asked.

"Like all newbornsss, baby gorgonsss can't ssspeak or underssstand ssspeech, yet. Ssso we gorgonsss ussse our tonguesss to teach our children how to tell usss what they need. Like when humansss ussse the basssic sssign language to their babiesss." The Queen explained.

"Sounds interesting." Babus said.

I even noticed the fairies are casting a bit a of magic which scattered sparkling dust onto the hatchlings. I usually thought it would happen in storybooks. I decided to ask one of them.

"Why are you casting a spell on the babies?"

"We're bestowing them with good prosperity, along with other benefits like unique talents or gifts. I bet you guys didn't know, huh?" A fairy asked ecstatically.

"Actually, some of us do know about that." Marche said. "From various books."

"Okay." Said another fairy.

The Queen slithered to our group after lulling her child to sleep.

"Assss I promised, I'll tell you about the cursssed mirror."

She sat down on a chair and cleared her throat, before telling her story.

"Many cccenturiesss ago, before various racesss lived in harmony, an ancient mirror appeared in a desssecrated temple. Momentsss later, a cult eventually found the placcce to start the ritualsss. Peering into the mirror they found, a few demonsss appeared and dessstroyed the temple, along with the cult. Immediately, they flew off, not knowing about the sssurvived mirror. Then a resssearcher found the relic, and took it to hisss massster. After monthsss of analysisss, the mirror hasss a terrifying power to ssspawn demons, mainly the dark version of the one who gazes into it. Time hasss passssed, and the mirror had a number of possessssions by monarchsss, warlordsss, and other cultsss. That wasss when these groupsss used hossstagesss, mainly pure-hearted, to look into the relic by forccce. Thusss, more demonsss emerged, but insisted of following ordersss of the leadersss, the apparitionsss killed them, and mossst of the hosstagessss."

"They must have been worse than me when I was cruel." Llednar muttered.

"When that time was at itsss bleakessst, the sssurvivors from the demon massacre prayed for help. But before I resssume, does anyone of you heard of the Knightsss of the Round Table?" The Queen asked.

Me, my friends, Marche, Ritz and Doned nodded. The Queen hesitated for a bit.

"I knew thisss realm isss much different. Anyway, twelve knightsss dessscended from Heaven and done battle againssst the demonsss. And eventually, found the firssst brethren from the ruined temple, and fought. But these demons were ssstrange enough to be arc demonsss, so the knightsss performed an evil sssealing power, sssending the fiendsss back into the curssed mirror. With the help of the High Clerics, a cathedral wasss built in front a cave, and locked as well as sssealing the mirror away, too."

"That cathedral . . ." White Rose whispered.

"What about it, White Rose?" I asked. "Is there something you know?"

White Rose could not answer, but she dropped her head down in sadness. I figured there was a connection between her and the place. So I decided to find out later. I didn't want to make the angel uncomfortable.

"So, that demoness I fought was among the first demons from the mirror? If so, it's no wonder I couldn't defeat her." Llednar said as he looked at the sheathed Save the Queen for one second before facing back at the Queen.

"That mirror gorgon wass my ominoussss reflection, as well, but hasss not been around long enough. And I am glad she'sss gone, thanksss to Oichi'sss valor."

"Whoops! We totally forgot; we didn't even ask for your name, Your Majesty." I said.

"Even I have forgotten, too, children. It'sss T'Laren." she finally introduced.

"T'Laren . . . Interesting name." Warashi said.

T'Laren gave Llednar Eternal Wisdom, then the black orb glowed a very faint indigo and violet light, revealing a swirling black vortex and giving off a sonar-like sound. Then that's when my friends realized that Llednar should come with us.

"Aunt Shiva was right!" White Rose slammed her fist to her palm.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Llednar asked.

Shiva walked to us and answered. "The orbs have found another potential knight. I'll explain everything when we get back home."

"Hmmm." Babus hummed for a moment and took the orb, which stopped glowing. "Can I borrow this for a few moments, please?"

"Sure, I suppose." Shiva said.

"Llednar, you must come with me and Cid for a bit. I . . . have something to ensure." Babus said.

"Fine, if you say so." Llednar muttered.

The two left, and we tried to spend some down time. I felt tired, so I took a nap in the room that White Rose, Oichi, Skuld and I shared. It WAS a long day, after all.

--

To be concluded

--

Almost through with this arc! I never knew it took a couple of seasons to write this. I'm just glad I did this. I'm sure that most writers put their hearts, and souls, into their works. I hope no one overlooks this sort of thing.


	8. Immediate Redemption

_Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, please._

_After the comments I've received, I had to postpone the project for a bit to add another boss fight to the arc. I hope this one's original._

_Chapter 8: Immediate Redemption_

_Oichi's Log_

_March 27__th__, Sunset_

_I thought the battles were over, but a certain someone returned to haunt me in my dream I had. It was the Gorgon Queen's demon in her spirit form, muttering to me that she'll come back from the grave and avenge herself. I thought it was just a nightmare until I woke up. The fairies were checking my dream all this time. One of them, Titania, said that the demon IS coming this way, except that she'll be among the undead. Knowing how to handle the undead, I picked up Starry Pious and changed back into my normal job, the Spirit Tamer. Two of the fairies seemed shocked, but asked me if I need some allies. I told them my friends should not be involved, but they didn't mean White Rose and the gang, but the fairies themselves._

"_We're experts with Holy spells, Oichi." Said one fairy. "Since you have that element, we'll be unstoppable against that monster."_

"_Okay, but how far is the creature?" I asked._

"_She just left the volcano, but if you stay here, Dark T'Laren will attack Cadoan." said another fairy._

"_Then let's get out of here, but first, I need a critter to ride on . . . ." I muttered._

_Titania the fairy queen received an idea, and told me . . ._

"_I know a fellow queen, Tiamat the Thunder Dragon. With her wings, you'll stop Dark T'Laren soon enough. And another thing, Oichi, dear. Me and Fay, my servant, will aid you in the upcoming battle. The rest of the fairies will stay here. Besides, you're a Spirit Tamer, and even though I'm queen, please instruct me."_

_I thought it was ridiculous to command a fairy queen, but I had no choice. For the sake of my friends . . . _

"_Very well, Your Majesty. Let's go."_

"_Please, please, dearie. Call me Titania. I dislike formality."_

_I sighed, strapping my kendama , and medicine satchel to my belt. After checking my supportive equipment and making a pact with the two fairies, we leapt out of the window and dashed out of town. Titania guided me and Fay to the location of Tiamat, who watched over her sleeping drageens. She noticed our arrival and greeted quietly. Titania hovered forward and curtsied._

"_We need your wings, Tiamat. This is urgent."_

_Tiamat looked at the setting sun, frowning a bit. She then closed her eyes before the wind blew. I wondered if she feels the wind in this manner._

"_I sort of realized this by the wind's harshness. After all, I'm concerned about my little ones here. And I know you have a similar goal, human child. Therefore, Titania, let us fight together. Get on my back; we have a demon to slay."_

"_It's settled." I spoke. "But before we go, let me suit you up, My Liege, with these special gear."_

_I took out a demon staff and serpent bracers, then some huge pieces of horse armor and durable cloth. Tiamat took the armor and wore it, with some help from yours truly, Fay and Titania. Then the fairies helped placing the bracers onto Tiamat's claws. She then took the demon staff._

"_Hold it, Tiamat!" Titania shouted, taking out a pure white gem. "That staff has dark power, but it can be purified once I embed this spirit stone."_

_Titania flew to the staff and stuck the gem into the palm of the staff's hand, making it resemble Toboe's mage's staff. Seconds later, the staff's colors altered into white with some bluish hues. It even grew bigger to dragon size._

"_My, Tiamat. You look spiffy for a dragon!" Titania complimented._

"_Now you really look like the Dragon Queen!" Fay agreed._

"_Indeed." Tiamat looked into the pond, at her reflection. "Now, let's get going."_

_We got on Tiamat's back and took off into the sky. I received the kind of feeling about heights. I'm scared yet I felt good being so high, seeing towns from here. Unlike the trip underground, flying felt amazing. Then again, there were no aircrafts back home, that's for sure. However, it's best to keep my mouth shut when talking to my family and friends._

"_As long you hold on tight, Oichi . . ." Titania said to me. "You won't fall."_

"_Even if you did, I'll still catch you." Tiamat added. " I am a skilled flyer, of course."_

_I yawned a bit and took out a pair of binoculars that Skuld gave me. After rubbing the dust off the lenses, I took a peek at the ground down below. I saw plenty of fog flowing through the great forest. It gave me a strange feeling that made me feel serene inside. Among my aided sight, a weird looking boulder was moving slowly, ramming trees in its way. I thought this guy was among those rock beasts, but I magnified the binoculars. From what I saw, there were bones showing a bit within a husk of solidified earth. A kind that was formed by lightning which struck through the ground. I checked even closer and the body looked serpentine. And that's when it haunted me. At first, I thought I heard a familiar voice in my head, but reactions from Titania, Fay and Tiamat told me they heard it, too._

"_It seems we're about to be in for a fight." Fay said._

"_Indeed, we are." I agreed._

"_I will drop altitude now." Tiamat said._

_She carefully descended and glided around the monster, silent like the evening breeze. It felt like hovering over mines; the monster didn't sense our presence so far. Yet, it seemed too easy. I checked the monster and she wavered in a peculiar manner, sending off waves of sound at a great distance, which made me felt dizzy. So dizzy, I could just fall off. Luckily, Titania and Fay kept me awake by energizing a barrier around me._

"_I guess this attack only works one humans." Fay said._

"_Thanks, Fay. I owe you one." I responded. "Let's take her down!"_

"_Affirmative." Tiamat replied as she swooped downward._

_Immediately, Dark T'Laren exhaled a rotten, foul-smelling breath on us four. But Tiamat flapped her wings, blowing the cloud away. I already took a small whiff from the waft._

_Two words. Mint leaves. And lots of 'em._

The cloud flew back to the giant, and we noticed she flailing in random directions. We figured the cloud became a smokescreen for us. And the dragon quickly gave Dark T'Laren a staff thwack to the left shoulder. Some of the shell that was one it crumbled off the bleached bones. Titania and I noticed something within the rest of the shelled area. Inside it seemed to glow reddish violet. I commanded Tiamat to smash the tail, which I hoped to immobilize the earthy husk of the undead. But the tailbones were still intact, except for the brittle part in the middle. I pointed it out to Fay, giving her a command.

"Meteorite on that bone!" I shouted.

"Right!" Fay replied as she called down the meteorite.

The fallen piece of an asteroid crashed onto the bone, shattering it into a sand of calcium. Dark T'Laren tripped and gave a low, frustrating sound. She spun and mauled Tiamat's right leg. The damage nearly caused us to disengage, but the fairies hung onto the dragon queen for dear life. I, on the other hand grabbed the end of Tiamat's pronged tail, screaming with fear. Dark T'Laren looked at me in the eyes, smirked and had her vipers to charge at me.

"No . . . you don't!" Tiamat endured the pain and swung her tail upward.

Instantly, I was hurled into the air, and I landed back on the dragon's back. Seeing her infected leg, I had instructed the fairies to get it healed. But first, we all ascended to the sky again.

"White Wind, first. Then Angel's Whisper!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They said.

After the healing was completed, we flew down yet again. I focused my energy, and felt my aura glowing radiantly from my body. Immediately, the energy was drained by Tiamat, granting her strength. Strangely, the descend became faster and faster. Titania, Fay and I braced ourselves for a would-be massive impact. But instead, Tiamat flew around Dark T'Laren in circles, lifting her by using what Warashi and those from Toboe's time called "centrifugal force". Seconds later, in the sky, this force created a whirlwind that kept Dark T'Laren in the whirly bind. It was so fast, my head started to feel light like crazy. Regardless of that, I can still see the enemy, who was apparently slowing down the spinning. When it stopped, Tiamat flew from the whirlwind and hovered over the quick twirling undead, readying the purified demon staff.

"FORE!!"

She swung the staff, sending Dark T'Laren down like Fay's meteorite. The husk on the demon's form gradually disintegrated, revealing bones and a huge gemstone inside the ribcage. Amazingly, an extremely loud crash can be heard miles and miles away. Titania crawled to Tiamat's head, speaking into her hidden ear.

"I'll finish her off by obliterating her core. Bring us down to the ground, Tiamat."

"We'll do." The dragon smirked.

At the ground, several acres was replaced with a gigantic crater, filled with bone fragments and the still-glowing core. We looked closer, and the gem itself was huge. Titania faced me and said . . .

"Oichi, I need your power to amplify Level Defense Holy on the core, like when you lent some to Tiamat."

"I'll try. And I hope this works again." I nodded before putting my hands on Titania's forehead.

"Keep them on me. We'll destroy the core together!" She shouted.

I glowed again, then the fairy queen received some of the aura, which made both of us glow. We felt our energies charging to its peak. And finally, we finished casting the spell.

"Level-D Holy!!"

Strangely, the spell's effect didn't appear, but the core's dim light grew brighter each passing second. Fay took a closer look at the core, then flew past us quickly, shouting.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!! TAKE COVER!!"

The rest of us quickly retaliated and got back onto Tiamat, who immediately flew off. Even without my transferred energy, she still flew like those aircrafts I've been hearing about. We looked back at the crater for a few seconds before the core exploded blindingly. We were surprised the flash lasted for five minutes. Despite the bight light, I felt drowsy. So I lie down onto Tiamat and rested. Before I drifted into the short slumber, Titania landed next to me, smiling gently and whispered. . . .

"You should definitely rest, Oichi. You deserve it."

--

Llednar's Log

--

Biskmatar's Log

I thought this day was unusual, but it grew hectic when I was escorted back to the palace. Babus held Eternal Wisdom in his hands, and "Father" grew very curious, which became quite unusual. I felt regretful for being back here, but how long would I be present in this place? A familiar figure came from the doorway and looked at me with a neutral look on his face. He carried his memento with care and fixed his hair a bit.

"Hey, Llednar, you're back. Did something happen?"

I could not say anything, which was different. But Babus filled him in for me with an explanation of the events that occurred and afterwards . . . .

"We came back to check something important. See, this orb I'm holding reacted to Llednar's presence, and . . . Hm?"

"It's glowing again. That's awkward." Cid said.

"Can I hold it?" Mewt asked.

"Alright." Babus said and handed the orb to Mewt carefully.

In response, the orb glowed the same light in Mewt's hands.

"Whoa, why's it glowing?" He asked.

"Interesting." Babus responded. "The orb reacted when Llednar was holding it, too."

He thought for a few seconds. When Babus stopped thinking, I figured he realized something.

"You were chosen, too. Yet, you can't fight, knowing you."

"That's true." Mewt said "Llednar and I are . . .actually the same person, so . . . . I made a decision."

"And that would be . . . .?" Cid asked.

"Llednar should go with his new friends." Mewt said. "After all, I'm starting to regret about the indulgence from the very start, and Llednar does the dirty work since he's my . . .inner demon who flailed his way out. And besides, this Oichi seems to mean a lot to you, other than Marche."

"Thank you, Prince Mewt, I appreciate this a lot. You've made the right choice. So from now on, I, Llednar Twem, shall fight alongside with White Rose and her friends to the ends of the earth."

Mewt shed a tear from my words, but I walked to him and wiped his tears with my sleeve. It was so strange, yet I like this growing feeling in me.

"It's okay, Prince Mewt. I cried once, too, believe it or not. So cheer up, I'll be fine. And be strong for me. Not just this world but in the real world, too, in case if you're going back, that is."

Mewt stopped crying and smiled warmly at me, saying to me . . .

"And thank you, Llednar. You're like a big brother I'd never have. If someone from above gave you a chance to become a real person like me, I'd be happy once I have support from my very soul."

Mewt cried a bit again, but stopped. He hugged me tightly, so I returned the hug with a kind of brotherly love he'd ever need.

"Go now, Llednar. Make this kid, here, happy. I'll be okay for now on." Mewt said happily. "And please call me Mewt, or just "Little brother" or . . . something. No "Prince", okay?"

"You won't be disappointed . . . Little brother." I responded before facing Cid and Babus. "What're you waiting for? My friends are waiting, so let's go back!"

We got out, but noticed a huge flash further north. Yet the trip back to the Nu Mou town started. Later, we returned to Cadoan, and everyone was still there. Strangely, they and the townspeople walked around strangely and kept bumping into things. I was a little confused, but the walking patterns seemed typical. Thirty seconds later, everyone shook their heads, then stopped walking into anything else. White Rose and her friends wore strange, dark-looking glasses. I took off my cap and scratched my head. Cid looked at me and chuckled, telling me what those glasses are.

"They're called sunglasses, or "shades" for short. They protect your eyes from intense brightness."

"Fascinating." I muttered.

Cid turned his head back at me, and moved me toward the group a little.

"Go and tell them, Llednar." he said.

"Okay." I walked to them and said, "I'm coming with you, everyone, so I can sort of atone to what I've done in Mewt's stead . . . ."

"We'll support you, Llednar." Shiva said. "And your goal will be ensured. After all, Warashi talked to me about some solutions to help Mewt for his home world. However, you must prove that you'll turn over a new leaf to the very end."

"You bet, and I promise!" I shouted. "I'll be sure that the future will be bright as ever!"

"That's been settled. And we welcome you as a Cross Knight, Llednar Twem!" White Rose said with joy. "But . . . Oichi's missing again?"

"Look! Above us!" Skuld shouted, pointing the flying dragon.

The armed dragon landed by the town square. I dashed to the creature, who took Oichi from the back. The gentle glow in the eyes, and the sash around the belly gave me a statement that this dragon is female. She gave me the sleeping Oichi and smiled.

"It is I, Tiamat. Oichi is alright. She, the fairies and I fought off Dark T'Laren in the vast woods. And that bright explosion was the monster's core that Titania and Oichi destroyed. I think this human will be a great Spirit Tamer someday. Thanks to her and my fellow queen, my son and daughters are safe. In fact, I'll name one of my two daughters after this child. Please do not stop guiding her as long as she is with you."

T'Laren slithered out of the inn and saw Tiamat, giving her a firm hug. And then, they spoke a rather strange language. White Rose, on the other, translated to us, but in a more excerpt fashion.

"Amazed or not, T'Laren and Tiamat are sisters. They're talking about their children and bits of the gorgon's everlasting punishment, which she fell in love with an incubus. As a result, their parents got upset and transformed her. T'Laren eloped with the demon and carried his egg. And yes, T'Laren was a dragon. But it didn't bother her at all."

"How did you know this language, White Rose?" Ezel asked.

"I'm one of the great grandchildren of Bahamut." she answered.

I was shocked, and I had to kneel before her. Everyone else, except for Marche, Ritz, Cid, and my new friends followed my motion. White Rose felt upset and poked Ezel in the forehead.

"I dislike formality, and stop spiking drinks again. Otherwise, either Shiva or I will shrink you for a month."

"Fine, fine. I won't do it again." Ezel grunts as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I can't stand being chased by that smart aleck of a dark angel."

"Good. It's a wise decision you made, troublemaker. But if you slip, I'll come back and find you." Shiva scolded. "Let's go home, kids."

Babus quickly returned the Eternal Wisdom to me. Shiva muttered an incantation, and my body began to fade, but I was not the only one. 

Earlier, during the being-to-being talk, Lady Shiva knew what I did, both the bad as well as the good. She decided that I must be confined in their mansion as a consequence, as her and Kagura's errand man during the next three months, for violating Marche. When the punishment is over, I will then start working with my new friends. And what's more is that the archangels will cleanse my form (along with Marche's form) and erase my (and Marche's, yet again) memory of what happened that night, too, for the troubles. I'm glad I wrote this, though I won't remember the fraction of it all.

My new allies waved to Clan Nutsy and the gorgons goodbye, however I became quiet again. A few seconds later, I couldn't help but to wave, too. I thought I was hallucinating, but from behind the clan . . . . . did Marche just winked at me?! I couldn't think longer when I wounded up in an another world . . . .

--

End of Arc

Whoa . . . .another job well done, I think. Please tell me how was it, and I'll try my best to accept SOME criticism. I have another arc in mind, but I have a project that's been brainstormed. Once that's through, I'll move on to the next arc. Okay? Bye-bye!


End file.
